Shattered Soul and Weakened Wings: Sam's Story
by TrekkieL
Summary: Birthday present for my best friend, Ami. An AU where Angels are slaves. When Sam finds an abused Angel slave in the woods, he takes him in and looks after him. When his girlfriend, Jess, gets jealous, how far will she go to get her boyfriend back? Meanwhile, Sam and Gabriel are getting extremely close. TW: Abuse, anorexia, self-harm, slavery. Rated T to be safe. Sam/Jess. Sabriel.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay, so Shattered Soul and Weakened Wings went so well, that I decided to write a sequel where they'll have a family with kids and stuff, which will be published on a later date._**

**_This is a birthday present for my best friend Amelia. HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMI! If you could go and PM feebleplatypus a happy birthday, I would be most grateful :D _**

**_Ami, this is Sam and Gabriel's version of the story, this is like, how Sam found Gabriel and looked after him and how Jess got jealous of Gabe. I know how much you love Sabriel and Sam/Jess and Sam and Gabriel and Jess and Shattered Soul and Weakened Wings so I combined them all for you! I made you a SuperWhoLock music video and a Fall Out Boy remix but I couldn't finish the video and the remix went horribly wrong so… here you go :) Happy birthday, Ami!_**

**_To you readers: this one, you haven't got to read Shattered Soul and Weakened Wings to understand what's going on, but it would be a good idea. At the end, this will begin to link into Shattered Soul and Weakened Wings, so if you read that one first, you'll have a better understanding of what's going on…_**

**_Obviously with this one, you might recognise half of it because of Sam's brief backstory in Shattered Soul and Weakened Wings (If you've read it). I had to keep to that storyline, but I added stuff, tried to change some words to keep your attention, that sort of thing. I'd hate to bore you all :/ Also, this is gonna go at a quicker pace than Shattered Soul and Weakened Wings, which was like, a few months, but this is gonna be through a year. (Please excuse all the 'few weeks later' beginnings… but it has to be done and I can't be bothered to do maths in my summer holidays ;))_**

**_In this one, I understand I made Jess act like a bit of a cow. The truth is I love Jess. Adore her. But if she's a jealous girlfriend, then she's gotta act the part. I hope you understand._**

**_I hope you like this :)_**

"Jess?" Sam rolled over in the bed, placing a hand on Jessica's arm. Jess turned to look at Sam.

"What's wrong?" She yawned.

"I can't sleep. Can I take Vexy out?" Sam asked. Vexy was Jessica's Chihuahua, named after a Smurf.

"It's nearly 2am." Jess reminded him. Sam pouted. "Alright, but don't get kidnapped. I know a lot of people who want you to themselves." Jess smiled, pecking Sam's lips. Sam smirked.

"Okay, love you." He smiled as he jumped out of bed and grabbed his clothes.

"Love you too." Jess called after him as he left the room.

After getting dressed, Sam went downstairs. He found the leash and attached it to the small dog's collar before leaving the house.

30 minutes later, he was walking down the road, looking at the trees of the forest he was walking past. He felt a click and suddenly, the tugging of the leash stopped and the leash dangled uselessly at his feet. He looked up to see Vexy, off her leash and sprinting down the road.

"No! Vexy!" Sam shouted as he ran down the road after the dog. Vexy stopped and stood, raising a paw and looking into the forest, as if she'd heard something. Then, she took off into the trees. Sam groaned and ran after her. "Vexy? Vexy, where are you, girl?" He called after her. He heard sniffing and whining coming from the trees, so he walked wearily in that direction. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Vexy, sniffing at a figure on the ground. He was an Angel, Sam realised, noticing the dull, golden wings.

"Oh, god…" Sam muttered, dashing forward and kneeling besides the figure, turning them over. Sam gasped. Scratches and bruises littered the Angels body. The Angel was pale, as if he'd been outside for a while, and he was so skinny, picking him up might just break him. Sam scanned over the Angel's wings. They were a brilliant gold, like his hair, but were dulled by blood and dirt. His feathers stuck up in all directions, most of the bent, about half of them torn and the majority of them were missing. The left wing looked broken by the way it lay awkwardly on the forest floor. Sam looked at Vexy as he reattached her leash. "Right, let's get him home."

Sam walked home with the Angel in his arms. It scared him how light this Angel was. Yeah, he was short, but it wasn't normal for any Angel, or human, to be this weight. Sam kicked the front door.

"Jess! Jess, open the door!" Sam called up at the window. Jess opened the door, and it was obvious Sam had woken her up. Sam ignored that for a moment and pushed past with the battered Angel in his arms. Jess took Vexy and shut her in the kitchen.

"What happened?" Jess asked, following behind Sam.

"Vexy found him in the forest. I think he's a slave." Sam told her as he lay the Angel down on his bed.

"He's got a collar." Jess told him. "Has he got a name or an address?" Jess asked, kneeling besides Sam. Sam checked the collar.

"Gabriel?" Sam looked at the unconscious Angel. The tiny Angel looked even smaller on his massive bed. Sam smiled softly, watching the Angel stir slightly. He looked back at the collar. "The Master's name, address and number have been scratched out." Sam told Jess.

"Maybe the slave's trying to run away?" Jess suggested.

"His name is Gabriel, and maybe he was thrown out…" Sam told her, his voice trailing off as he rolled up the Angel's sleeves. "Hey, Jess, look at this." Sam whispered, shock evident in his voice. Jess looked and put a hand over her mouth. Gabriel's wrists were red raw and the skin was torn. "I think these are rope burns. You think he was tied up somewhere?" Sam asked. Jess didn't reply. Sam rolled the sleeves up further to reveal bruises. "He must have been grabbed pretty hard." Sam ran a hand over some of the largest bruises. "I can't… This is so wrong…" Sam muttered.

"Sam… We should just return him." Jess was obviously scared of having the Angel in the house.

"We can't." Sam looked up at her, fear and devastation on his face. "Even if the address wasn't scribbled out, I wouldn't take him back." Sam looked back at the Angel. "He's been abused, Jess. Don't tell me you would send him back to an abusive Master." Sam whispered. Jess shook her head.

"Of course I wouldn't." She placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "What do we do?" She asked.

"Keep him here. He can live with us." Sam replied, standing and kissing her cheek.

"We don't need a slave." Jess looked confused. Sam shook his head.

"He won't be a slave." Sam told her, taking her hands in his. "He'll be a friend. He'll be family!" Sam smiled. Jess didn't look sure. "He's been brought up into a life of slavery and abuse, why can't we give him some freedom?" Sam asked. Jess smiled.

"You always want the best for people. Okay, he can stay." Jess kissed Sam's forehead. Sam smiled.

The next day, about 12;30, Sam was sat by Gabriel's bedside, reading through a law text book. He'd lost the ones from the library and had gotten charged for them that morning, so he couldn't really concentrate, his eyes scanning the room for the books. _3 weeks to find them, Sammy, _Sam thought. His thoughts were interrupted as Gabriel stirred.

Gabriel opened his eyes and moaned slightly as he stirred. Sam leaned forward, nearly dropping his book. He put the book to the side. Gabriel looked around, looking confused before his eyes grew wide and his expression was the complete picture of fear, as if he'd just realised he didn't know where he was. He shot up, jumping out the bed as quick as he could, wincing as he hit his broken wing on the wall.

"Hey, Gabriel, it's okay. You're okay." Sam told the Angel. "Calm down, it's alright." Sam smiled reassuringly.

"I… I'm sorry. I don't remember…" Gabriel's voice was raspy and broken, his expression still fearful.

"No, you wouldn't remember. I'm Sam. Sam Winchester. I found you, well… me and my girlfriend's dog found you last night in the forest and brought you to my house." Sam told him, smiling warmly. "Sit down, I won't hurt you." Sam indicated to the bed. Gabriel stumbled backwards, pulling his uninjured wing in.

"I… I should go… get out your way. I… I'm sorry you found me." Gabriel whispered, looking down with his hands behind his back. Sam frowned and stood, which caused Gabriel to tremble slightly. When Sam placed a comforting hand on the Angel's shoulder, Gabriel winced. Really winced. "Please… no more…" Gabriel whispered, closing his eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. I promise I'm not going to hurt you in any way." Sam reassured him, taking his hand off the Angel's shoulder, his heart sinking at the desperation in Gabriel's voice. Gabriel opened his eyes and nodded.

"Sorry…" Gabriel whispered.

"Don't be. Can you tell me what happened?" Sam asked, sitting on the bed.

"I… Master… He um… He threw me out… I-I think… I should… I have to go back." Gabriel's voice broke and he shivered. Sam stood.

"No, don't. If he threw you out, then I don't think you should go back." Sam told him, leading him over to the bed. "Lie down, sit down, relax. I don't care what you do. Okay?" Sam smiled reassuringly. Jess leaned against the door frame. "Gabriel, this is my girlfriend, Jess."

"He's awake then?" She smiled. "How're you feeling, Gabriel?" Gabriel looked down at the ground, feeling confused and overwhelmed. _Why are they being so nice to me? _Gabriel thought."Shall I make him something to eat?" Jess asked, turning to Sam. Sam nodded, his eyes fixed on the Angel in front of him. Jess nodded and walked to the kitchen.

"No. You… you shouldn't bother… I-" Gabriel wrapped his arms around himself, his eyes filling with tears.

"Gabriel, calm down. You're perfectly welcome here." Sam told him. "Me and Jess agreed last night that you can stay here with us. You won't be a slave. You'll be treated like family, so don't think that we're going to punish you or make you do things, okay?" Sam asked him. The look of confusion on Gabriel's face got worse.

"But I-"

"No. Not buts." Sam interrupted. "You're staying here with us, you're going to be treated fairly and you are going to lie down and get some rest now while Jess makes you some food." Sam told him. "You are freezing, skinny as hell and you are injured. After you've eaten, I'll help you shower, or you can do it on your own, then I'll take you to get some pills and antibiotics for the injuries and then we can talk about house rules, okay?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded. Jess came back with a sandwich.

"You gonna be okay?" Jess asked, handing the sandwich to Sam. "I gotta go to my mother's for the afternoon." Jess told him.

"I'll be fine. Gabriel can have a shower and get changed into some of my old things, then I'm gonna take him out; get him some medicine, some clothes and something for his wings. Then, when we get back, I'll help him groom his wings." Sam smiled. "Is that okay with you, Gabriel?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded, probably too scared to do anything else.

"Alright, love you." Jess kissed Sam. Sam smiled.

"Love you too." Sam told her.

"Bye, Gabriel." Jess smiled and waved. Gabriel nodded and waved back. Jess left.

"You're safe, I promise. No one's going to hurt you." Sam told him. Gabriel nodded again. "Hey, if you wanna cry, go ahead. It's hard for you, I know it is." Sam smiled. Gabriel shook his head. "You wanna do it in the shower? That way, I won't hear you, if that's what you're worried about." Sam asked him. "That's what I do. Go in the shower and cry. You should do that. It'll help."

"Why… Why do you cry?" Gabriel asked. Sam smiled. This was good. They were talking.

"I miss my family. They all died when I was a kid, and I kinda lost touch with my brother. He hardly calls anymore." Sam explained.

"I'm sorry…" Gabriel whispered.

"It's alright. I just sometimes miss them." Sam told him. "What about you?" Sam asked. "Why do you want to cry?"

"I… I did something… and I feel bad…" Gabriel explained. "I-I refused to do something… and my brother, well… my friend… not even my friend… but someone I know… h-he's paying the price… he's innocent… and he's paying f-for it…" Gabriel choked back a sob. Sam jumped up.

"Hey, come on, do it in the shower. If feels better." Sam smiled. Gabriel stood and followed Sam to the bathroom. "You wanna shower yourself?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded.

"Please…"

"Hey, it's alright. Do whatever you want to, honest. No one's gonna hurt you." Sam promised as he took off Gabriel's collar. Gabriel nodded, watching as Sam pocketed his collar. "There's a towel here and I'm gonna put some clothes on my bed." Sam paused. "I heard that some slaves are used… sexually. Are you… one of those?" Sam asked quietly. Gabriel looked away, his shoulders shaking, and that was the only yes Sam needed. Sam resisted the urge to hug him. Touch didn't seem to be helping Gabriel.

"No one here is gonna use you that way. I promise. I swear on Jess's life, okay?" Sam told him. Gabriel looked up, looking a little relieved, and nodded. Sam smiled. "You're gonna be okay." Sam reassured him. Gabriel didn't say anything. Sam showed Gabriel how to use the shower.

"I'll leave some clothes for you on the bed. Then you can lie down, come and find me, eat, do whatever you want to. Okay?" Sam smiled. Gabriel nodded.

"Thank you, Master." Gabriel replied.

"No… no, don't… Don't call me Master." Sam told him. "I'm not your Master. You're not my slave."

"Sorry…" Gabriel whispered.

"Calm down… it's okay." Sam smiled warmly. "I'll leave you to it." Sam smiled before he left.

Sam waited outside the bathroom for a moment, listening as Gabriel finally broke down. Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had no idea what to do, and it didn't look like Gabriel knew what to do either. Sam knew he shouldn't, but he listened to Gabriel's sobs and sniffles through the door for a few minutes before going downstairs.

About an hour later, Sam was sat on the sofa reading a law textbook when Gabriel came down the stairs. Sam smiled when he saw him, standing at the bottom of the stairs with a shirt on that was 3 sizes too big and looking less bloody than he had before. Gabriel seemed to have put his collar back on.

"You okay now?" Sam asked, standing and walking towards the Angel. Gabriel nodded.

"Thank you…" Gabriel whispered. Sam smiled sadly and reached up to remove the collar. Gabriel flinched and took a step back.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, you know that?" Sam asked. Gabriel didn't say anything, but let Sam remove his collar. "You don't need to wear this when you're in the house."

"Thank you, Sam…" Gabriel muttered. Vexy began jumping up at Gabriel's feet. Gabriel panicked. "No! Please…" Sam quickly moved forward and picked Vexy up.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I-I had a… a bad experience with dogs…" Gabriel whispered, looking down. Sam moved Vexy into the kitchen and shut her in there before moving back to Gabriel.

"Gabriel?" Gabriel looked up. "You're safe. I promise." Sam reassured him. Gabriel nodded. "Do you want to come with me to the shop? I wanna get you something comfortable to wear. And something that fits." Sam chuckled. Gabriel looked down.

"It's okay." Gabriel looked up. "I don't want to bother you."

"Gabriel, you're family now." Sam smiled. "I wanna spoil you a little, and anyway, you're gonna need it. How about we get some food while we're out? Maybe some candy?" Sam asked. Gabriel's eyes lit up. Sam chuckled. "Candy it is, then. But… Gabriel, I gotta put your collar back on, okay? Or we're gonna get some looks in the shop." Gabriel nodded. Sam frowned as he reattached the collar around Gabriel's neck, making sure it wasn't too tight. Gabriel didn't say anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Gabriel were in the shop about half an hour later, and Sam was trying to convince Gabriel that he could pick something if he wanted it.

"Gabriel, you can pick whatever you want. Anything that you're gonna be comfortable with." Sam told him for the third time.

"I… I don't…"

"Hey, calm down." Sam whispered. "It's alright. All you gotta do is ask me for something."

"Master used to hit me for doing that..." Gabriel replied, looking around. Sam's heart sank.

"I'm not your Master. I promise I won't hurt you in any way." Sam assured him. It was getting really hard not to touch Gabriel. It looked like the Angel really needed some comfort, but any touch would turn him into a begging mess. Gabriel didn't say anything, just looked down like he always did. "Why don't I pick some things up, and you just say yes or no?" Sam asked. Gabriel looked unsure. "I'll take a basket around, and you can sneak stuff in it if you want it." Sam smiled and walked off in the direction of the clothes. Gabriel followed.

About an hour later, they finished clothe shopping. Gabriel had snuck a green jacket identical to the one Sam was wearing into the basket, which made Sam smile.

Sam had bought him some other things, like comfortable clothing to lie around in, some trousers, some shirts and some shorts for the summer. He also bought plenty of jackets, because Gabriel seemed to be self-conscious about his wounds. Sam had also found some powder for Gabriel's wings, which had gold glitter in it.

Then he found a chemist that did pain killers for Angel's. Sam bought some of those.

He also found a place that made Angel collars, and he'd decided to buy Gabriel one that was comfortable and wouldn't rub, like the leather one he had. He let Gabriel pick one, telling him over and over: "It's just for when we go out."

Gabriel picked a black elastic-like collar, and Sam made a new tag for it, with his name, address and number. He explained to Gabriel that if he didn't do it, it would look suspicious, so Gabriel nodded and Sam put the new collar on him.

"If you wanna run away now and be free, you can. If you wanna stay with me, that's fine too. I'd rather you stay with me, so I can look after you." Sam told him.

"I'll stay with you…" Gabriel replied.

"Good. That's what I want too, to keep you safe." Sam smiled.

They were in the candy shop now. Gabriel looked around with awe.

"You wanna get something?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded.

"Please, Sam?" Gabriel asked.

"Of course you can! Go get whatever you want." Sam laughed. Gabriel nodded.

"Thank you, Sam. My Master… he never did this." Gabriel told him before going to look around. Sam chuckled, then he noticed a large jar, half filled with sweets of all kinds; toffees, mints, marshmallows, humbugs, flying saucers, peppermints, candy canes and small chocolates. Sam looked over at Gabriel, who was browsing the shelves. He took the jar and paid for it, keeping it in the bag and hidden from Gabriel. Gabriel came back to Sam with a handful of lollypops.

"You can have more than that, Gabriel." Sam smiled. "You want me to help?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded.

When they arrived back home, Sam took all the sweets through to the kitchen. Gabriel followed, but only after Sam had put Vexy in the garden.

"Hey, she's outside now. Come here." Sam ushered Gabriel over. Gabriel obeyed. Sam took Gabriel's collar off and put it in Gabriel's pocket. "You sure you don't wanna run away?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded. "I'm glad." Sam smiled. "Anyway, you wanna see what I bought you?" Sam asked.

"You bought me something? I… I already have more than enough…" Gabriel stammered.

"Hey, you need this." Sam told him, pulling the jar out the bag and showing it to Gabriel. "What we're gonna do is I'm gonna fill this jar up every day, and you can help yourself to anything in it. This is your jar, and only yours. No one else is allowed in there. You can have what you want, whenever you want it. You don't have to ask me. You don't have to ask Jess. Just help yourself to anything in there. I'll fill it up after school and on the weekend when I go shopping. If it isn't filled up, you can punch me in the face. Okay?" Sam smiled.

"You… you would do that? F-for me?" Gabriel asked. Sam nodded. Gabriel moved forward and took the jar from Sam, smiling slightly.

"Hey, you're smiling!" Sam laughed. "I got you to smile!" Gabriel looked up at Sam and his smile grew.

"T-thank you, Sam." Gabriel nodded. Sam took in every detail of that smile.

Later that evening, Sam and Gabriel, who was in some pyjamas Sam had bought him, were sat on the bed in the spare room. Sam sat behind Gabriel with the powder for his wings and a brush.

"We're gonna give you this room, okay?" Sam asked.

"Not a… not a basement? No ropes or-or chains or being gagged?" Gabriel asked. Sam smiled sadly, his heart almost breaking at both the look on Gabriel's face and the sadness in his voice.

"No ropes, no chains, no gags, no slavery. You're safe here." Sam told him. Gabriel nodded. Sam gave Gabriel the pot of powder. The lid was glass, so you could see through at the powder. "This powder's got gold glitter in it, which I thought you'd like." Sam smiled. "You… you haven't had bad experiences o-or memories with the glitter stuff, right?" Sam looked at Gabriel, knowing that some Master's used the glittery powder for sexual reasons. Gabriel shook his head. Sam relaxed.

"Well, the good news about your wing is that it's dislocated, not broken. I'm good at setting things. I once set Dean's arm and a friend's leg. I can set your wing. There's just one problem…"

"It's gonna hurt…" Gabriel whispered. Sam nodded. "Please d-don't hurt me…" Gabriel whimpered. Sam considered hugging the Angel, but touch wasn't really an option here.

"I'm sorry, but I have to set it. I'll go get the pain killers." Sam told him as he stood and left the room. When Sam returned, Gabriel was sat on the bed, shaking with tears flowing down his face. His wings twitched when he saw Sam, and he quickly tried to wipe his tears.

"Hey, it's alright." Sam told him, sitting beside him and handing him the pain killers. Gabriel stared at them. "You ever had anything set before?" Sam asked.

"None of my wounds have ever been looked at medically." Gabriel told him, putting the pills in his mouth and swallowing them dry.

"You've never seen a Doctor or had stitches or antibiotics?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded.

"My Master… he punished me so I would f-feel pain. To numb the pain would mean I wasn't being p-punished." Gabriel explained. Sam's heart broke. _How could someone do that?!_

"I'm going to help you numb the pain." Sam told him. "You're not being punished. I promise." Sam handed Gabriel a pillow from the bed. "You hug this, okay? It helps." Sam explained. Gabriel nodded and held the pillow close.

"Oh three, okay?" Sam asked as he took the two parts of the wing in his hands. Gabriel nodded. "Okay. One." Sam quickly jerked the pieces of wing together and Gabriel screamed. Sam wanted to pull him into his arms but, again, touch wasn't helping him. Gabriel's scream turned into quiet sobbing, and Sam couldn't wait any longer.

"I'm gonna touch you, but I'm not gonna hurt you." Sam warned the Angel before wrapping his arms around Gabriel's thin frame. Gabriel tensed.

"No! I… I'm sorry! I won't scream again! I won't! Please!" Gabriel begged. Sam kept his hold on the Angel, whispering that he'd never hurt him until Gabriel slowly relaxed.

"You never had a hug, huh?" Sam asked. Gabriel shook his head.

"I'm sorry for screaming… and for crying…" Gabriel whispered.

"It's alright." Sam smiled. "I promise, you'll never be hurt by me or by Jess."

"You did it on one. You said three." Gabriel shivered. Sam smiled and rubbed his hands up and down Gabriel's arms in an attempt to comfort him.

"An old trick Bobby showed me. He died a while ago, but he was like the dad figure. More of a dad than my dad was. Anyway, I fell over at the park and dislocated my leg, so he set it, and he did what I just did. I asked him why, and he explained that it hurts more when you know it's coming, because you tense. So to do it before you tense makes it hurt less." Sam explained.

"Oh… Thank you." Gabriel looked down.

"You look tired. You wanna get some sleep?" Sam asked. Gabriel didn't say anything. "I'm not gonna tie you up, chain you to the bed, use you or do anything to hurt you. I swear." Sam told him, loosening his grip. Gabriel nodded. Sam released Gabriel and the Angel passed the pot of glitter powder to Sam.

"O-okay…"

"I'm gonna groom your wings first, then you can sleep, okay?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded and placed his hands behind his back and looked down. Sam looked confused. "What're you doing with your hands?" Sam asked. Gabriel looked at Sam.

"You… Master tied them when he groomed me, and gagged me so I wouldn't scream." Gabriel replied.

"Gabriel, I'm not gonna tie you up or gag you or do anything to hurt you. I thought grooming was supposed to be gentle."

"The Master can be as rough as he desires with his slave. The slave cannot complain. If the slave complains, an appropriate punishment will be carried out." Gabriel looked like he was reciting something. Was there a rule book for Angels?

"I'm not your Master, Gabriel. You're not a slave. I'm gonna try and be gentle, okay?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded, moving his hands back to rest in his lap. Sam smiled, opening the pot. "I'm gonna brush them first, which might pull out some loose feathers. I'm gonna try not to hurt you." Sam told him. Gabriel nodded. Sam began to brush the wings gently, some feathers already coming loose in the brush.

About ten minutes into the grooming, when the feathers were all in line and the loose ones were on the bed, Sam heard a noise.

"Gabriel? Are you purring?" Sam asked. Gabriel blushed red.

"I… Y-Yes… No one has been gentle before… A-And Angels wings are highly sensitive…" Gabriel explained.

"Hey, don't panic, it's okay. It's kinda cute." Sam chuckled. Gabriel visibly relaxed. "Can you purr again?" Sam asked, brushing Gabriel's wings. Gabriel looked confused, but began purring again. "I like it when you purr. It means you're happy." Sam smiled. Gabriel nodded, then he yawned. "Lemme just do the powder, then you can go to sleep, okay?" Sam told him. Gabriel nodded.

After another ten minutes, Gabriel was relaxed and purring while Sam massaged the powder into his wings. Sam smiled as Gabriel purred.

"I just brush it out after, right?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded. Sam picked up the brush and started brushing. "Your wings… they're beautiful, Gabriel." Sam scanned over the wings in awe.

"They're broken…" Gabriel whispered.

"They're still beautiful. Now that they're really cleaned up, you can see them better."

Gabriel's wings were gold with swirly details on the feathers. The swirls were more like really thin lines of metallic gold, while the feathers were a matt gold. The glitter in the powder gave the wings an extra shine. Sam put the brush down.

"There, I'm all done." Sam smiled. Gabriel looked behind him, stretching his wings out.

"Thank you…" Gabriel whispered, flapping his wings slightly, getting rid of any excess powder. Sam smiled. Just then, the bedroom door opened.

"Hey, Sam!" Jess giggled as she entered the room, walking over and kissing Sam. "Hey Gabriel." Jess smiled.

"Hello, Jess." Gabriel nodded.

"Wow! Look at your wings!" Jess laughed. "They're beautiful!"

"They're really something, aren't they?" Sam smiled. Gabriel didn't say anything. "Gabriel, you wanna get some rest now?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded. Sam moved all the loose feathers off the covers and handed them to Jess, slipping one in his pocket before he tried to push the Angel down onto his back. Gabriel looked panicked. "Hey, don't panic. Just lie down and close your eyes." Sam told him. Gabriel nodded and lay on his back, closing his eyes. Sam threw a blanket over him.

"Goodnight, Gabriel." Sam smiled. Gabriel opened his eyes for a moment and muttered "Goodnight, Sam…" before succumbing to sleep. Sam smiled at Gabriel before leaving the room with Jess.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Sam woke up next to Jess.

"Hey." Sam smiled. Jess smiled back.

"Hey."

"I'm gonna check on Gabriel, okay?" Sam asked, kissing Jess's forehead and getting out of bed. Jess rolled over and went back to sleep. Sam opened the door to Gabriel's bedroom, only to find Gabriel wasn't there. Panic rose in Sam's chest as he looked in every room of the house.

"Gabriel?" Sam called and he slammed doors open and closed. "Gabriel?!" Sam shouted again. "Ga-" Sam cut off this time when he looked out the window, finding the Angel sitting on the grass outside. Sam slammed the backdoor open. "Gabriel!" Gabriel looked up in shock.

"Please, don't hurt me… I'm sorry, please! I'm so sorry!" Gabriel stood abruptly, his wings pulled close behind his back. Sam smiled and ran over to the Angel, hugging him close.

"You can't do that, Gabriel. I thought something had happened to you!" Sam told him, holding Gabriel close. "I thought you'd been kidnapped or hurt yourself or run away or something… You scared me." Sam told him, pulling away. "Don't do that again, please…"

"I-I'm sorry…" Gabriel whispered.

"Gabriel, look at me." Sam told him. Gabriel looked into his eyes, shock still evident on his face. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise. I know I can't force you to believe that, but you have to try and believe it. Okay?" Sam told him. Gabriel didn't say anything. "Why were you sat outside?" Sam asked.

"I… I haven't seen a sunrise in years… I just wanted to see. I'm sorry…"

"Hey, it's okay." Sam told him. "I'm not angry. I was just worried. If you'd woken me up and told me, I wouldn't have panicked." Gabriel said nothing, just looked down. "You still wanna watch it?" Sam asked. Gabriel looked at the sky, which was orange and slightly purple, and nodded.

"Please…"

"Awesome." Sam smiled, sitting on the ground. "Sit with me." Sam patted the grass next to him. Gabriel nodded and sat beside Sam. Sam watched the Angel as he sat, fiddling with a daisy in the grass as he watched the sun rise.

Gabriel acted that way for the next two weeks; begging if Sam shouted or touched him, apologizing when he did anything. He had also started doing chores around the house; dusting, washing, making the beds, anything that needed to be done. Sam and Jess tried to convince Gabriel to stop, but Gabriel wouldn't listen. Sam decided to let Gabriel do chores, deciding it might help him get used to being with them. Sam was on study leave, so he rarely went into school and studied when he was at home. Gabriel did, however, sit outside every morning to watch the sunrise, leaving a note for Sam on his bed to tell him. Sometimes, Sam joined him.

Sam checked Gabriel's candy jar every evening, but the Angel hadn't seemed to have touched any of it.

"You know, you can eat the candy in your jar." Sam told him one evening. Gabriel nodded, but didn't say anything else. "Gabriel, it's your jar. You can have as much as you like from it, whenever you want it." Sam smiled reassuringly. Gabriel just nodded.

A day later, Sam got a letter in the post about the law books he'd lost and how he had to pay $400 for them if they weren't returned in 4 days. Sam read the letter over and over, his heart quickening in his chest. His breathing became difficult and rapid and his eyes filled with tears.

"Sam?" Gabriel moved over to Sam. Sam suddenly fell on his knees, allowing the tears to fall, clutching his hair in his hands. Gabriel wasn't sure what to do, so he rushed upstairs to find Jess. She was sat on the bed, reading. "Jess? Something's wrong with Sam." Gabriel told her. Jess slammed the book shut quickly and jumped up, running down the stairs.

"Sammy? Sammy, it's alright." Jess knelt down next to Sam's sobbing form, taking him in his arms. Sam clung to Jess, crying into her shoulder. "Shh, it's alright. It's just $400. It could be so much worse. It doesn't matter, we can do it. Just breathe, sweetheart. Take deep breaths, in through the nose, out through the mouth." Jess rubbed Sam's back. Gabriel watched.

"Is Sam okay?" Gabriel asked. Jess looked up.

"He's just having a little panic attack, sweetie. He lost a few library books and he got charged $400 for them." Jess explained.

"Is there anything I can do?" Gabriel looked at Sam in worry.

"Could you get a glass of water?" Jess asked. Gabriel nodded and ran off to the kitchen. He filled a small glass with water before returning to Jess and Sam. "Thank you." Jess smiled. "Sam? Sammy, you need to drink." Jess pulled away from Sam, holding the cup to his lips. Sam took a shaky drink.

"Thank you…" Sam whispered, wiping the tears away. "I'm fine. I'm okay now." Sam sniffed.

"You sure?" Jess asked. Sam nodded. "Alright." Jess kissed Sam's forehead. "Why don't we all go out for a milkshake?" Jess smiled. Gabriel's eyes lit up. Sam noticed.

"Sure thing." Sam smiled. "Gabriel? Thank you for going to get Jess." Sam stood. Gabriel nodded.

Three days later, Jess had gone to a friend's house, leaving Sam and Gabriel on their own. Sam, who was in the bedroom, lifted up a pile of law text books and carried them downstairs. He was about to turn to go into the lounge when he walked into something, sending all the books to the floor. Gabriel, who Sam realised he'd walked into, looked at Sam and the books on the floor in shock.

"I-I'm so sorry! Please, I'm sorry!" Gabriel knelt down, desperately trying to pick up the books.

"Gabriel…" Sam placed a hand on Gabriel's shoulder.

"No! Please, I'm sorry!" Gabriel flinched and drew his wings in tighter behind him.

"Hey, hey, calm down. It's okay. That was my fault. I wasn't looking. You did nothing wrong. It's okay." Sam whispered. Gabriel knelt on the floor, looking down and shaking slightly, as if he was expecting a punishment.

"I'm sorry." Gabriel whispered.

"Hey, Gabriel?" Sam gently lifted Gabriel's chin up with his hand. "You're safe here. You know I won't hurt you, don't you?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded. "Good. Please try not to worry so much, okay?" Sam smiled. Gabriel nodded again before returning to the pile of books, helping Sam to pick them up. When they both had half each, they carried the books through to the lounge.

"I… um… I found some of those… Under the bed." Gabriel told Sam.

"Law books?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded.

"Yeah… I'll show you." Gabriel led Sam upstairs, into Gabriel's room, and showed him the pile of four or five law books on the chair that he'd found under the bed one night. Sam flicked through them.

"You, Gabriel, have just saved my skin! Thank you!" Sam laughed. "These are the library books that I have to return. I lost them a while ago and I would have had to pay $400 for them." Sam replaced the book on the pile and threw his arms around Gabriel's shoulders, hugging him. "Seriously, you're a life saver." Sam smiled, pulling away. Gabriel smiled slightly.

"Glad I can help."


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks later, Gabriel was in the kitchen doing some chores that Sam had told him not to do. Sam and Jess were in the lounge, relaxing. Jess told Sam he studies too much, so Sam was reading a book on Angels, rather than law. He'd just finished reading about Angel wings when he heard a smash coming from the kitchen.

"Gabriel?!" Sam tossed the book to the side and rushed to the kitchen to find Gabriel stood, panic clear on his face, over a smashed mug on the floor. Sam recognised the mug. Jess had bought it for him as a valentine's gift last year. Sam realised what had happened. "Hey, Gabriel, come here. The shards are sharp. I don't want you to get hurt." Sam told him, holding a hand out. Gabriel nodded, looking down at the ground as he made his way to Sam. When Sam reached out to hug him, Gabriel backed away.

"I-It was an accident! I'm sorry! I-I'm so sorry… P-Please don't hurt me, please!" Gabriel cried, wrapping his arms around himself like a lost child. Sam's heart broke.

"Gabriel-"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry…" Gabriel's voice broke as tears began to fall down his face. "Please… no…" He whimpered as he fell to his knees. Sam sat beside Gabriel on the floor and pulled the Angel onto his lap, holding him close and rocking him back and forth.

"Shh. It's okay. I won't hurt you, I would never hurt you." Sam whispered softly, running a hand through Gabriel's hair and holding him as he trembled and whispered apologies over and over.

"What happened?" Jess asked as she ran in. Sam held Gabriel closer, noticing the Angel clutching his shirt. Sam held Gabriel tight, as if his life depended on it.

"He dropped the mug, it's not a problem." Sam smiled up at Jess.

"What do you mean? Of course it's a prob-"

"It's not a problem!" Sam snarled. Gabriel whimpered in his arms.

"Yeah. Okay, it's not a problem." Jess nodded and left.

"Shh. It's alright, Gabe. It's okay." Sam whispered, running a hand through Gabriel's hair soothingly. Gabriel couldn't speak coherently anymore, so he just sobbed into Sam's shirt instead. Sam continued to rock back and forth, whispering comforts to the Angel as he held him tight. "It's alright, Gabe. It's not your fault. I'm not gonna hurt you. You're safe, it's okay."

It finally hit Sam that Gabriel had never had such comfort. His injuries were never looked at, anything he'd done resulted in some sort of punishment, he'd slept tied up in a basement, he hadn't been outside in years, his wings had been groomed roughly while he was tied up and gagged, any mistakes he'd made seemed to result in harsh punishment and he had been so abused that he didn't know he was safe.

Sam kept holding Gabriel close, rocking him back and forth until his sobbing subsided. Gabriel still clung to Sam like a life line, and Sam realised this was the first time Gabriel had actually _hugged back._ Sam kept his hold on Gabriel until the Angel stopped shaking.

"Hey, look at me." Sam whispered when he felt the Angel relax. Gabriel looked up, tears staining his cheeks. "I bought something for you, and I forgot to give it to you, but here." Sam pulled a little olive green beanie cat out of his pocket and handed it to Gabriel. Gabriel took it in his hand, turning it round and looking at it.

"It's a teddy. Like… a little comfort toy." Sam explained. "It's something I had as a kid. I actually still have it now. Mine's here." Sam smiled, pulling a blue moose beanie out his pocket. "I know, it's probably stupid, but I figured it can't hurt to try, right?" Sam smiled. Gabriel wiped his eyes.

"Thank you, Sam."

Later that night, Gabriel had finished whatever jobs he'd been doing and went to find Sam and Jess in the lounge. Sam was sat on the sofa with a law book, while Jess sat watching the Smurfs movie on TV.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Gabriel asked, holding his hands behind his back. Sam looked up, while Jess sat and watched the TV, Vexy curled up on her lap.

"Yeah, you can come and sit next to me." Sam smiled, moving to make space for Gabriel. Neither noticed Jess glancing over at them with an irritated expression.

"Thank you…" Gabriel sat down beside Sam.

"Are you alright now, Gabe? You know, after the mug?" Sam asked.

"I believe so." Gabriel replied. "I like Gabe…" Gabriel muttered.

"You ever had a nickname?" Sam questioned. Gabriel shook his head.

"I've always been called Gabriel or Slave." Gabriel replied. Sam nodded in understanding.

"Hey, do you want your candy jar?" Sam asked, remembering Gabriel still hadn't touched it. Gabriel's eyes lit up, but he shook his head.

"No… thank you…" Gabriel muttered.

"You know it's your jar. No one else is allowed in there except you." Sam told him. Gabriel didn't say anything. Sam sighed, wrapping an arm around Gabriel's shoulders. Jess glanced over, rolling her eyes before turning back to the TV. Gabriel yawned. "You tired?" Sam asked, brushing some stray hair from Gabriel's face.

"I'll go upstairs… Goodnight, Sam. Goodnight, Jess." Gabriel stood and left the room.

"Sam, come over here." Jess smiled. Sam moved over and sat beside Jess. "Let the slave do his own thing. Just sit with me." Jess smiled, tugging Sam's arm.

"His name's Gabriel." Sam muttered and wrapped an arm around Jess, but looked towards the door Gabriel had just walked out of.

"Sammy, Gabriel's fine." Jess kissed his cheek. Sam nodded and Jess rested her head on his shoulder.

The next day, Sam and Jess were sat at the kitchen table. Sam was on his laptop, doing some research, while Jess was feeding bits of her bacon to Vexy. Gabriel was putting the utensils away when Sam yelled in triumph. Gabriel jumped and Jess looked up.

"Gabriel! I found something!" Sam laughed. "Come over here." Gabriel put the rest of the utensils away before walking over to Sam. Sam glanced at his laptop, repeating the words on his screen. Both Gabriel and Jess were confused when Sam spoke in Latin, but Sam just kept smiling. Gabriel's wings twitched and vanished. Sam laughed and Gabriel turned around, looking at his now invisible wings in surprise.

"This spell hides your wings, so now you don't have to wear this." Sam stood and removed Gabriel's collar. "You look human now, so you can come with me and Jess places!" Sam laughed. Neither Sam nor Gabriel noticed Jess getting annoyed. Gabriel smiled and threw his arms around Sam's neck, laughing as Sam spun him around excitedly.

"Thank you! Thank you, Sam!" Gabriel laughed. Sam pressed his forehead to Gabriel's, laughing with his Angel.

"This is the first time I heard you laugh." Sam smiled. Neither Sam nor Gabriel seemed bothered that they were invading each other's personal space.

"You make me happy, Sam." Gabriel smiled. Sam chuckled.

"I'm glad." Sam replied, pulling away from Gabriel. "You want some help tidying the dishes?" Sam asked.

"It's okay, I got it." Gabriel smiled.

"No, lemme help you." Sam shut his laptop and grabbed a tea towel before starting to dry some of the dishes Gabriel had washed up.

Two weeks later, Gabriel still hadn't touched his candy jar. Sam was getting worried. Gabriel had seemed so excited when Sam had taken him to buy it, but he hadn't gone near it since. Sam had caught Gabriel staring at it sometimes while he was cleaning, but he never touched it. Sam had eventually gone over and taken some sweets out the jar for him and put them in Gabriel's hand. Gabriel ate them then. So, that was what Sam did. Every afternoon, about 3pm, Sam would leave a bowl of sweets out for Gabriel to find. Gabriel began eating them, and pretty soon, he realised he was allowed to eat the sweets out the jar. Sam smiled when he saw Gabriel take some toffees out the jar one night two weeks later.

"When I said it was your jar, I meant it." Sam smiled, leaning against the door frame. Gabriel jumped.

"Sam! I didn't realise you were there..." Gabriel replied.

"Hey, relax." Sam moved closer. "It's your jar." Sam reminded him again.

"I… thank you…" Gabriel stammered.

"No problem." Sam nodded before leaving Gabriel to it.

"Sam?" Gabriel stopped him.

"Yeah?"

"Here…" Gabriel unwrapped a toffee and put in Sam's mouth.

"Thanks, Gabriel." Sam as he chewed. "I'm gonna go out and buy some more sweets. Is there anything you want in particular?" Sam asked.

"I don't want to stay on my own… please…" Gabriel whispered, looking down at the ground.

"Jess will be here." Sam reminded him. Gabriel didn't say anything. "I guess you and Jess aren't really bonding…" Sam replied.

"Sorry… I'll be better." Gabriel stammered.

"Gabriel… you don't need to be better. You just need to remember that you're not a slave anymore. I know it's hard, because that's the only life you've ever known, but I'm not gonna hurt you, and neither is Jess." Sam assured him. Gabriel nodded, wrapping his arms around himself. "Hey, you want a hug?" Sam asked.

"Please…" Gabriel whispered. Sam smiled, walking forward and pulling Gabriel close. Gabriel hugged back.

"You can come with me." Sam told him, resting his chin on top of Gabriel's head. Gabriel clung to Sam's shirt. "Hey, are you alright?" Sam asked, slightly worried. Gabriel nodded against Sam's chest.

"I'm safe with you." Gabriel muttered. Sam smiled sadly.

"That's right. You're safe with me." Sam repeated, running a hand through Gabriel's hair.

Sam took Gabriel to the candy shop again to pick some more sweets for his jar and Sam bought some sweets for himself. Gabriel picked up a few bags of skittles and M&Ms, and also some Smurf marshmallows for Jess, which made Sam smile. Sam paid for them and gave Gabriel a bag of skittles. Gabriel nodded in thanks before opening it and popping a red one in his mouth.

"Hey, watch this!" Sam shouted excitedly, taking his own bag and taking out a purple one, throwing it in the air and catching it in his mouth. Gabriel laughed. "You try!" Sam chuckled. Gabriel took a green skittle and threw it in the air, catching it in his mouth successfully. "First try?! I never got mine in on my first go." Sam laughed, throwing another. This time, it hit his eye. "Ow." Sam chuckled.

"Are you okay?" Gabriel asked, his expression showing complete concern.

"I'm fine. I do that 99% of the time." Sam laughed, wiping his eye. Gabriel didn't look convinced. "Seriously, Gabe, I'm okay." Sam assured him, pulling him in for a brief hug. Gabriel smiled as they pulled away.


	5. Chapter 5

When Sam and Gabriel got home, Gabriel gave the marshmallows to Jess. Jess smiled and kissed Gabriel's cheek.

"Thanks, sweetie." Jess smiled. "Sammy, do you wanna go to the park?" Jess asked. Sam smiled.

"Sure! Gabe, you wanna go?" Sam asked.

"Sam?" Jess pulled Sam to the side. "I meant… just the two of us…" Jess whispered.

"We can't leave Gabe on his own!" Sam told her. "What if something happens to him while we're out?"

"Then he can call us and we'll some home. Sammy… we haven't done anything together for ages…" Jess moaned. Sam sighed.

"I know but-"

"No. Forget it. Just, do something with _Gabe_." Jess walked out the room.

"Jess!" Sam groaned, rushing after her into the hallway.

"You two have fun!" Jess shouted before leaving the house. Sam sighed, flopping down on the bottom stair. Gabriel walked in nervously.

"Did I do something wrong?" Gabriel asked, holding his arm in a human gesture of fear and possibly guilt. Sam shakes his head.

"No. No, it wasn't you. It's just how girls are…" Sam replied. Gabriel nodded, still holding his arm. Sam smiled. "I'm gonna sit outside and revise. You wanna come?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded.

"Thank you, Sam." Gabriel smiled.

A few weeks later, Gabriel had become less skittish and had calmed down slightly, having gotten used to Sam and Jess. He was still doing chores, but if Sam was there to tell him not to, then he wouldn't do them. He helped Sam find thing he'd lost around the house and helped him revise for his law exams. Gabriel had tried to get used to Jess, but Jess hadn't really spoken to him. She just kept dragging Sam away to do something.

Three days later, Sam went into school for a class. This meant Jess and Gabriel were alone with each other. Jess and Gabriel were alone with each other at least twice a week when Sam went in for class. Jess didn't like Gabriel. At all. As soon as Gabriel came into the family, Jess had been getting less attention from Sam, and it was starting to bug her.

Sam left that morning, after sitting and watching the sunrise with Gabriel, leaving Jess and Gabe on their own.

"Slave?" Jess called from her chair in the lounge. Gabriel rushed in.

"Yes, Master?" he stood straight with his hands behind his back, awaiting his order.

"I want you to go to the shop up the road and buy me some… ginger biscuits." Jess told him, knowing full well that the shop didn't sell those. She handed Gabriel the money.

"Master… I don't-"

"Don't what? Want to go outside?" Jess asked. Gabriel looked down and nodded. "You don't wanna be punished now, do you?" Jess asked. Gabriel looked up, panic evident on his face.

"No! Please… Master, I-I'll go…" Gabriel trembled as he turned to leave.

"Don't you dare come back until you've got them, and you don't dare tell Sam about this, okay?" Jess shouted after him.

"Yes, Master." Gabriel replied before leaving.

When Sam came home 4 hours later, Gabriel still wasn't back.

"Jess? Have you seen Gabriel?" Sam asked as he came downstairs, rubbing his hair with a towel. It had started raining about an hour ago, and Sam's bus broke down so he ran home in the rain. "He's not in his room." Sam added, tossing the towel aside and moving to the mirror in the hall, running his hands through his hair.

"He went to the shop a while ago. Come on, let's do something together!" Jess smiled. Sam looked at her in shock.

"Gabriel's outside?! He can't go out on his own! It's pouring out there, Jess!" Sam shouted, grabbing his jacket and running out the door to find Gabriel. Jess groaned, throwing her arms up dramatically.

"Gabriel?!" Sam called as he ran down the road towards the shop, looking down every alley and through every window. "Gabriel?!" Sam's heart began to beat faster in his panic. Gabriel had never been outside alone before, and God knows what could have happened to him. What if he was hurt? What if he'd been kidnapped? Sam was at the shop now, and there was no sign of the Angel. "Gabriel!?"

"Sam?" Sam stopped in his tracks, moving back a few steps and looking around the side of the shop. Gabriel was crouched on the ground with his back against the wall, his arms around himself and tears flowing down his face. His hair and clothes were soaked through from the rain. Sam sighed in relief.

"Gabriel, oh God…" Sam crouched down next to the Angel, taking Gabriel's face in his hands and wiping the tears from his face with his thumb. "What're you doing out here?" Sam asked softly. Gabriel looked down.

"I… I was looking for ginger biscuits for Jess." Gabriel admitted. Sam helped Gabriel to stand before pulling him in for a hug. Gabriel clung to him, burying his face in Sam's shoulder. Sam held him close, running a hand through Gabriel's hair comfortingly.

"Next time, tell her to get them herself. Are you alright? Why're you crying, Gabe? Are you hurt?" Sam asked. Gabriel shook his head. "Is that no, you're no alright or no, you're not hurt?" Sam asked, pulling away. Gabriel didn't say anything. "Gabe?"

"I'm okay… I'm not hurt." Gabriel replied eventually. Sam smiled in relief.

"How long have you been here? Why didn't you come home?" Sam asked. Gabriel looked around.

"A few minutes, I think… I-I… I got lost…" Gabriel lied, remembering what Jess had told him about not telling Sam.

"Your collar's always in your jacket pocket." Sam frowned, pulling the collar out from Gabriel's pocket. "You keep it in case you get lost. Remember?" Sam watched as Gabriel's expression grew more panicked and his breathing hitched. "Gabe, breathe. It's okay…" Sam told him.

"I can't tell you…" Gabriel whispered. Sam looked confused.

"What? Of course you can. You can tell me." Sam reassured him. "You can tell me, Gabe."

"N-no… don't hurt me…" Gabriel whimpered. Sam pulled Gabriel close again.

"No one's gonna hurt you. I promise. What happened? Why didn't you come home?" Sam asked, rubbing Gabriel's back.

"Jess said not to come back w-without the biscuits and I didn't want to b-but she… she said she'd punish me I-if I didn't so I did and she said not t-to tell you…" Gabriel muttered.

"Jess said… Oh God, Gabe… Alright, it's okay. I'm here now, okay? I'm right here." Sam whispered. "I'm right here. We're gonna go home, I'm gonna have a word with Jess and then we're gonna eat some candy, okay?" Sam pulled away. Gabriel nodded. "How long were you really out here?" Sam asked.

"Um… She sent me about half an hour after you left, I think…"

"You've been here for over 3 hours?!" Sam shouted. Gabriel winced. "Shh. It's alright. I'll keep you safe, okay? Come on, Gabe." Sam wrapped an arm around Gabriel's shoulders and walked him home. Both were drenched when they got through the door.

"Oh, thank goodness you found him! Are you alright, sweetie?" Jess asked Gabriel in fake concern. Sam sent Gabriel upstairs to get changed and turned to Jess.

"You threatened to punish him?! What the Hell, Jess?!" Sam shouted.

"Sam, I-"

"You sent him out to get something you know they don't sell in that shop and told him not to come back without it! What were you thinking?!" Sam growled. Jess gasped.

"I would never do that!" Jess lied. Neither noticed Gabriel sitting at the top of the stairs, watching through the banisters like a small child watching their parents fight.

"Gabriel doesn't tell lies, Jess!" Sam glared at her. "He's too scared that he'll be punished for lying! The only time he has _ever _lied to me was a few minutes ago to cover your tracks, and then he begged me not to hurt him!" Jess crossed her arms and looked away. "He was out there for over 3 hours, Jess! It's cold and it's raining! He's not ready to cope on his own and threatening to punish him is just sick! What the Hell were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking he's getting in the way! You're always with him!" Jess shouted back.

"Don't you dare make this Gabriel's fault! He hasn't done anything to you!" Sam snarled. Gabriel fiddled with the zip on his jacket as he listened.

"He's getting all the attention, Sam. You two are leaving me out." Jess told him.

"Maybe if you tried talking to him instead of threatening to punish him and sending him out to do impossible tasks in the rain, he might like you a little more!" Sam growled.

"It wasn't raining when I sent him!" Jess retorted. Sam scoffed.

"That's not the point, Jess! What if he'd gotten hurt? Or kidnapped? What if he ran away and got sick? What if he'd gotten killed? What then?!" Sam asked. Jess didn't reply. "What else have you done? Because I'm sure Gabriel hasn't told me all of it." Sam crossed his arms.

"Just that." Jess told him.

"Great. That's reassuring." Sam replied sarcastically. "You threatened to punish him, Jess! Do you know how hard it is for him to break out of the slavery routine?!" Jess didn't say anything. "No, you don't. And neither do I. But threatening to hurt him isn't helping him! He's struggling, Jess. We need to be there for him, to help him out of slavery."

"Sam! He's an Angel. Angels are meant to be slaves. Gabriel is a slave." Jess told him.

"Gabriel's family!" Sam roared.

"Am I included in this family? Because I sure as Hell don't feel like I am!" Jess yelled.

"As soon as you stop treating Gabriel like shit, I'll consider it!" Sam retorted.

"Seriously, Sam?! You're so fucking childish!" Jess screamed.

"Oh, I'm childish?! What about what you did to Gabriel?! That wasn't childish?!" Sam asked.

"No, that was me trying to get my boyfriend back!" Jess ran her hands through her hair.

"Maybe next time, try something that doesn't include threatening him or putting him in danger!"

"I wasn't actually going to punish him! I just wanted him out the way!"

"Then send him to his room! He can't get hit by a car in there!" Sam growled.

"He wasn't hit by a car!"

"He could have been!" Sam yelled. "He was out there on his own, Jess! He was terrified! He was curled up on the floor next to the shop in tears!"

"Look, I'm sorry!"

"You're sorry?! That's just fucking great, Jess! That makes it all okay, doesn't it?!" Sam shouted. Gabriel moved to go to his room, but the banister squeaked before he could stand. Sam and Jess looked up. _Oh God… how much did he hear…? _Sam thought.

"Great…" Jess muttered when she saw Gabriel. Sam glared at her. "I'm going out." Jess snarled, grabbing her jacket and leaving. Sam turned back to Gabriel.

"Gabe, it's okay. Come down." Sam smiled sadly. Gabriel stood nervously and ran up the stairs to his room. Sam sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night, Jess still hadn't some back after the fight. Sam knocked on Gabriel's bedroom door, holding Gabriel's candy jar in his hands.

"Gabe? Are you okay?" Sam asked softly. When he didn't get a reply, he quietly pushed the door open. Gabriel was sprawled on his stomach on the bed, his eyes closed and his hair falling over his face. His wings were out, which meant Gabriel had made them visible again for some reason. Sam smiled slightly, moving to sit on the floor by Gabriel's bed. After placing the jar quietly on Gabriel's bedside table, he moved the stray hairs from Gabriel's face and noticed the Angel's hair was still wet. _It should have dried by now… _Sam thought. _Did he have a shower? No… the boiler didn't make any noise._

Sam decided to check anyway, and went into the bathroom. He looked in the shower, finding the floor of the shower cubicle was wet. He placed his hand down in it, yanking it away when he felt how cold the water was. He made a mental note to ask Gabriel about that later.

Moving back to Gabriel's room, he noticed Gabriel had shifted, so he was laid on his back. Sam decided not to wake Gabriel, and went back downstairs.

The next day, Gabriel didn't come out his room to watch the sunrise. Sam considered going to talk to him, but thought against it. Gabriel probably just needed some alone time after what had happened yesterday with Jess.

When Gabriel didn't come out his room for breakfast, Sam didn't worry.

When Gabriel didn't come out for lunch, Sam got slightly nervous.

Jess came back at around lunchtime, and apologised to Sam for overreacting and for the way she treated Gabriel. Sam apologised for ignoring her, and the two of them spent the rest of the day as just the two of them.

That evening, Sam and Jess were sat on the sofa watching a movie Jess had picked. Sam sat with an arm around Jess and Jess rested her head on Sam's shoulder.

"Sam…?" Gabriel whispered behind them. Sam looked up.

"Hey, Gabe. Are you alright?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded and shivered slightly, looking down and fiddling with the zip on his jacket. "Hey, come here, sit next to me." Sam indicated to the space next to him. "I missed you today." Sam smiled sadly as Gabriel sat down. Jess didn't say anything. Gabriel shivered. "Are you cold?" Sam asked and sat up, suddenly worried.

"N-no…" Gabriel looked down, but failed to hide the tremor. Sam took off his jacket and wrapped it around Gabriel. Jess rolled her eyes.

"Stay there. I'm gonna get you a blanket." Sam told him, getting up and fleeing the room before Gabriel had a chance to object.

"Sam likes you, slave." Jess spoke after a moment's silence. Gabriel didn't say anything. "Stay away from him if you wanna stay here." Jess looked at him. Gabriel nodded.

"I'm sorry…" Gabriel shivered.

"Sorry for what?" Sam asked as he came back in the room. Jess smiled.

"I just told him that he could have just asked if he wanted a blanket." Jess lied.

"Yeah, Gabe. You just gotta ask. Here you go." Sam smiled, draping the blanket over Gabriel. Gabriel looked up.

"Thank you… but I think I'll go to bed… Goodnight Sam a-and goodnight Jess." Gabriel stood and left the room. Sam looked confused.

"Is he alright?" Sam asked. Jess shrugged.

"He's probably having some more alone time." Jess smiled. "Come sit with me." Sam moved over and sat next to Jess.

"Maybe I should check on him…" Sam told her. "He was cold. He could be ill… It was raining yesterday…"

"Or, he could be going to bed?" Jess suggested sarcastically, wrapping her arm around Sam's shoulders. "He probably just wants to be alone." Sam nodded. A few moments later, the boiler started making a noise.

"Gabriel's using hot water." Sam looked confused.

"He's probably just having a wash! For goodness sake, Sam. Let the slave get on with it!" Jess half yelled, half chuckled. Sam glared at her.

"He's not a slave! You haven't been calling him a slave when he's alone with you, have you?!" Sam asked seriously.

"No, Sam. I know he's not a slave. It's just… it slipped. I know he's not a slave." Jess replied. Sam stood.

"I'm gonna check on him. He might be ill." Sam told her before leaving the room. Jess threw her hands up dramatically.

"Gabriel?" Sam knocked on Gabriel's door before entering. There was no one there. _Hot water… bathroom._ Sam thought, moving to find the bathroom. Placing his ear to the door, he could hear the shower running. _Maybe Jess was right. He's just cleaning himself up._ He nearly fell into the bathroom when the door flew open. Sam looked up, seeing Gabriel sitting on the floor in the running shower, still fully dressed, with a frightened look on his face.

"Gabriel! I'm sorry! The… the door wasn't locked and I just came up to see if you needed anything and you weren't in your r-" Sam cut off when he saw the steam. "God, Gabriel, how hot is that water? Here, let me." Sam moved forward and fiddled with the tap dials until the water was a good temperature.

"You didn't burn yourself or anything, did you? Come here, let me check." Sam got in the shower and knelt down in front of Gabriel, scanning him for burns. He placed a hand to Gabriel's forehead. "God… You're boiling… you don't have to run the water that h-" Sam trailed off when he noticed the tear tracks amongst the drops of water trailing down the Angel's face. "Gabe? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Do you feel sick?" Sam asked, his hand moving to caress Gabriel's check. Gabriel wiped his eyes.

"You said it was better to cry in the shower…" Gabriel muttered.

"I know I did," Sam smiled softly. "But I wanna know why you're crying."

"I shouldn't be here…" Gabriel muttered.

"Of course you should." Sam whispered, moving to sit beside Gabriel, wrapping an arm around the Angel's shoulders. "You're family, Gabe. I want you here."

"J-Jess doesn't…" Gabriel whimpered. Sam looked surprised, and began rubbing Gabriel's back.

"Did she say something to you again?" Sam asked.

"She said… to stay away from you if I wanted to stay h-here…" Gabriel ducked his head down.

"Jess said that?" Sam frowned. "She's really feeling left out, huh?" Sam frowned, then he realised something about the shower. "So… the boiling hot shower…? That was…"

"That was my punishment… yes…" Gabriel ducked his head. Sam's heart felt like it had shattered into millions of tiny pieces.

"Gabe… You don't… I don't want you getting hurt…" Sam whispered, moving closer and pulling the Angel close so Gabriel had his head to Sam's chest. Gabriel didn't move, just listened to Sam's heartbeat. "You did this yesterday with the cold water, didn't you? Were you crying yesterday too?" Sam asked. Gabriel didn't say anything. Sam sighed. "Punishing yourself, hurting yourself… that's kinda like self-harm, you know?" Sam whispered, keeping a secure hold on Gabriel. Gabriel fiddled with the buttons on Sam's shirt.

"That sounds bad…" Gabriel eventually muttered.

"That's because it is, Gabe. I don't want you hurting yourself, okay?" Sam ran a hand through Gabriel's hair. "You're not a slave. You're not. I promise you."

"But Jess-"

"Jess isn't used to you yet." Sam told him. "Give her some time, and she'll learn to love you."

"That'll take a long time…" Gabriel muttered. Sam didn't reply, just sat and held Gabriel close.

After Gabriel had finished with the shower, Sam helped Gabriel with his wet clothes and put him to bed. Then, he went back downstairs.

"Is he alright?" Jess asked.

"He was punishing himself…" Sam muttered. Jess sat up slightly.

"You mean…?"

"Yeah, like… yesterday he used freezing water in the shower, and today he used boiling water." Sam explained.

"Listen, when I threated to punish him, I didn't mean it." Jess told him.

"He didn't know that!" Sam shouted. Jess looked down. "Sorry… It's just… He's hurting himself…" Sam sighed, sitting next to Jess. Jess wrapped her arms around Sam and moved his hair from his face.

"He'll be okay, Sammy." Jess assured him. Sam nodded.

The next day, Jess went to a friend's house, which meant Sam and Gabriel had the house to themselves. Sam and Gabriel were in the lounge. Sam was sat on the floor revising from his law textbooks, but wasn't really concentrating because his mind was on Gabriel. Sam glanced up. Gabriel was sat on the armchair, his knees drawn to his chest, wings wrapped around his body. He'd immediately begun to try and tidy up the kitchen that morning, but Sam stopped him, telling him he wanted him to sit with him so he could keep an eye on him. Sam put a notebook, a few pens, a glass of water and the candy jar, which Gabriel hadn't touched that night, on the coffee table for Gabriel. Gabriel hadn't touched any of it, just sat in the armchair with his wings wrapped around himself.

Sam thought about what Jess had done a few days ago, sending Gabriel out on his own, in the cold and the rain, and telling him not to come back at the threat of being punished. Jess knew damn well Gabriel would do anything if the alternative was punishment. He wasn't back to square one. He was worse. He'd resulted to punishing himself for something that wasn't even a problem. Sam remembered Gabriel's tear stained face in the shower that night. What Jess had done was just wrong. Gabriel could have gotten ill, or worse, he could have gotten hurt or killed.

Sam's breath hitched in his throat, which he tried to hide. When his eyes began to water, he shook his head to clear his mind. Gabriel looked up when he heard Sam whimper.

"Sam?" Gabriel asked softly, drawing his wings back behind him. Sam began to breathe rapidly and choked back a sob, curling up into a ball, his body shaking and the tears flowing freely, his hands grabbing at his hair. Gabriel stood from the armchair in fear. Sam was having a panic attack, and Jess wasn't there to stop it. Gabriel remembered what Jess had done to help calm Sam down last time.

"It's alright, Sasquatch. It's okay." Gabriel whispered, sitting beside Sam on the floor and wrapping his arms around Sam's shoulders. Sam trembled in Gabriel's arms. "Sam? It's okay, I'm right here." Gabriel reassured him, wrapping his visible wings around Sam. Sam rested his head on Gabriel's chest and the Angel wrapped his wings around Sam. Sam reached out and grabbed Gabriel's shirt and Gabriel pulled the young Winchester closer. "You'll be okay, Sammich." Gabriel muttered, running a hand through Sam's hair.

"Th-that's cute…" Sam muttered. Gabriel looked down at him.

"What is?" Gabriel asked softly.

"S-Sasquatch and Sammich… Cute…" Sam replied.

"Consider it my nicknames for you, okay?" Gabriel smiled. Sam nodded against Gabriel's chest.

"Thanks…" Sam muttered.

"You're okay, Sammich. I'm here." Gabriel told him.

"I-I know, Gabe." Sam loosened his grip on Gabriel. "Sorry…" Sam muttered.

"Don't apologise. Are you alright?" Gabriel asked. Sam nodded. Gabriel reached over to the coffee table and picked up his glass of water. "Here, you should drink." Gabriel told him. Gabriel placed on hand on the back of Sam's neck and tilted the cup up so Sam could drink some of the water. After a few sips, Sam pushed the glass away. Gabriel put the glass back on the table. "Jess wasn't here… I didn't know what to do." Gabriel admitted.

"You did fine, Gabe. Honest." Sam smiled. "Just… promise me one thing?" Gabriel nodded. "Promise me you won't hurt yourself anymore."

"I promise." Gabriel told him, still holding Sam close.

When Jess came home 4 hours later, she found Gabriel sitting on the lounge floor with Sam in his arms. Both were asleep. Gabriel was leaning against the sofa with his head resting on the top of Sam's head, his arms around Sam's waist and a wing draped over Sam, the other cradling him. Sam's head was half buried in the crook of Gabriel's neck, one hand resting on Gabriel's chest with a fistful of Gabriel's shirt.

Jess felt a mix of jealousy and adoration. She pulled out her phone and took a photo before leaving the two boys to get on with it.

Sam woke up about 30 minutes after Jess got home, but he didn't move from his position. Instead, he snuggled closer to Gabriel. Gabriel tightened his grip on Sam in his sleep. Sam smiled, enjoying the feeling.

What Sam didn't know was Gabriel was awake too. The Angel had woken up 10 minutes before, and didn't want to move. When he'd felt Sam snuggle closer, he tightened his grip on the young Winchester, using the excuse of them being 'asleep' to get closer to Sam. Gabriel had no idea Sam was awake either.

Sam eventually 'woke up' and Gabriel pretended to wake up with him.

"Are you alright now?" Gabriel asked.

"I think so. Thank you, Gabe." Sam smiled. Neither commented on the fact they'd been asleep on top of each other.


	7. Chapter 7

A week later, when Jess was out walking Vexy, Sam had bought a friend home from class to help him study law. Her name was Becky, and she seemed to be a nice girl. Gabriel had been sticking post it notes on the most important pages of Sam's textbooks for Sam when Becky stormed down the stairs with Sam behind her.

"Get out of my house!" Sam snarled, pointing to the front door. Becky turned around with a shocked expression on her face.

"I didn't do anything!" She shouted.

"You know Jess is my girlfriend and you kissed me anyway! You can't kiss me and get away with it!" Sam growled.

"I love you, Sam!"

"I'm happy with Jess! Get out my house, now!" Sam told her again.

"What about your slave? Jess will kick him out. I heard that she's gonna get rid of him because you're not paying attention to her!" Becky snarled. Sam clenched his fists. Gabriel stood nervously and made his way to the door. No one noticed him.

"You have _no right_ to bring Gabriel into this, nor do you have the right to say that about him!" Sam barked. "Get! Out!"

"If I was your girlfriend, I'd let you keep him." Becky winked.

"Gabriel has nothing to do with what you did up there!" Sam snarled. "Last time, Becky. Get out!" Becky huffed and turned to leave, but turned around to slap Sam in the face. Sam raised his arm protectively over his head and braced for a hit. Gabriel stepped forward, grabbing her arm before she could touch Sam.

"You're lucky you didn't touch him or there would have been Hell to pay." Gabriel growled, spreading his wings to show his dominance. "Sam said to leave, so leave." Gabriel released her arm. Becky smirked as she turned to leave.

"When you become useless, you'll be the next thing leaving this house." Becky told him.

"GET OUT!" Sam shouted, obviously furious. Becky and Gabriel both jumped, and Becky left quickly. Gabriel drew his wings back behind his back. Sam pulled Gabriel in for a hug.

"Are you alright?" Gabriel asked, not hugging back. Sam nodded.

"I'm alright, thanks to you. Are _you_ okay?" Sam asked. Gabriel didn't say anything, didn't move. "Gabriel, please don't believe her… She had no right to bring you into the conversation, and no right to say what he did." Sam held Gabriel tight.

"Will Jess throw me out?" Gabriel asked, his voice breaking.

"No. No, she wouldn't dare." Sam assured him. "She's not gonna throw you out…"

Two weeks later, Sam had woken up in the middle of the night when Vexy started barking downstairs.

"Jess… Your dog's barking." Sam mumbled.

"You love dogs. You sort her out." Jess groaned. Sam sighed and got out of bed before heading downstairs.

"What the hell, Vexy?" Sam moaned as he opened the kitchen door. Vexy was on the counter, backing at something through the window. Sam walked over to the counter with a yawn and made a grab for the dog. Vexy jumped out of Sam's reach, knocking Gabriel's candy jar off the counter and onto the floor with a loud smash.

"Oh God…" Sam whispered. "That was Gabriel's jar…"

"Sam?" Sam looked up. Gabriel was stood by the door frame, his eyes fixed on the glass shards on the floor.

"Gabriel, I'm so sorry. I-" Sam's voice was laced with fear and panic. Gabriel looked up and reached a hand out to Sam.

"Come here, Sasquatch. The glass is sharp and I don't want you getting hurt…" Gabriel whispered. Sam was mindful of his step as he made his way over to Gabriel, taking the Angel's outreached hand. Gabriel pulled Sam over. "Are you alright?" Gabriel asked. Sam looked at the jar's shattered remains on the floor.

"I'll get you a new one, Gabe. I'm so sorry…" Sam muttered.

"Sam, I don't care about the jar. I care that you might be hurt." Gabriel told him.

"I'm not hurt. I promise." Sam assured him. Gabriel nodded. "I should clean this up before the dog eats it…" Sam murmured.

"Let me help." Gabriel smiled slightly. "Hey, Sasquatch? Does this seem familiar to you?" Gabriel asked with a slight smirk.

"You mean with the mug?"

"Yeah."

"I was just thinking that."

"Déjà vu, huh?" Gabriel chuckled, pulling something out his pyjama pocket. Sam looked down, smiling when he saw the olive green cat beanie he'd given him when he'd dropped the mug.

"We're sentimental dorks." Sam laughed. Gabriel smiled.

"Agreed."

"Hey, Gabe? Not complaining, but your still holding my hand."

"Oh… Sorry." Gabriel pulled his hand away as if he'd been burned.

"Hey, it's not a problem, honest." Sam smiled, looking around for the dustpan and brush. Neither one noticed the other's blush.

A week later, Sam had to go to class one day.

"Gabe?" Sam whispered. Gabriel and Sam were sat outside in the garden, watching the sunrise like they usually did.

"Yeah?"

"I have to go to class today." Sam told him. "I'm gonna be home late because Dean called yesterday and wanted me to go down to his for a catch up. You should probably stay in your room… in case Jess tries something stupid again."

"Okay." Gabriel nodded, fiddling with a blade of grass.

"I'll try and get home as soon as I can… but it'll be late… about 10 o'clock tonight…"

"It's alright, Sammich." Gabriel smiled.

"I'll check on you when I get back, okay?" Sam asked.

"Okay." Gabriel nodded.

When Sam got home at 10:30 that night, he kissed Jess, who was sat on the sofa, and went to the kitchen. He pulled out the new jar he'd bought for Gabriel, filling it with the bags of sweets he'd also bought and any sweets he salvaged yesterday. He picked up the jar and shifted it until it was comfortable in his hands, then walked upstairs to Gabriel's room.

"Gabe?" Sam knocked on Gabriel's bedroom door.

"You can come in." Gabriel replied. Sam opened the door. Gabriel was lying on his bed on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Sam smiled.

"What're you doing?" Sam asked, hiding the jar. Gabriel shrugged.

"It's cloudy so I can't see the stars… and the bumps in the ceiling sorta look like stars." Gabriel replied.

"I've got something you can have to do with stars, but I wanna give you this first." Sam smiled, producing the jar. Gabriel smiled and hopped off the bed, taking the jar from Sam's hands. "I'm sorry I could find you one sooner, but-"

"It's perfect. Thank you, Sam." Gabriel interrupted Sam, putting the jar to the side and hugging Sam. Sam hugged him back.

"I'm getting another sense of dèja vu here." Sam chuckled. Gabriel smirked as he pulled away.

"Me too."

"Right, stay here and I'll go get that star thing, okay?" Sam smiled.

"Okay." Gabriel nodded, watching as Sam left the room.

2 toffees later, Sam returned with some sort of light.

"What's that?" Gabriel asked. Sam grinned and put the light down on the floor. Gabriel sat down in front of it.

"I just put some new batteries in it so it should work…" Sam muttered, flicking the switch on the bottom and moving to the side. Tiny dots and planets projected onto the walls. Some of the tiny dots were connected by thin white lines and labelled with the names of the constellations they made up. Gabriel's smile was enough to melt Sam's heart.

"Sam… this is… You know what? I'm just gonna hug you 'cause otherwise I'm gonna cry." Gabriel laughed, standing and throwing his arms around Sam's neck. Sam chuckled and held Gabriel close in a tight embrace. "I've just decided I'm gonna cry anyway." Gabriel chuckled. Sam pulled away, noticing Gabriel actually had tears running down his face, despite his smile.

"Hey, don't cry." Sam smiled, wiping the tears away. Gabriel half laughed, half sobbed. "Hey, look at me, Gabe." Sam whispered. Gabriel looked up and wiped his eyes. "You're doing so well. You know that? A few months ago, you were shy, nervous and scared. Recently, you've been getting braver. You're smiling more and you're laughing and you're getting more comfortable with touch. You've started doing things for yourself without asking for permission first and you're eating properly now and,,, God, you've come so far, Gabe. I'm so proud of you."

"Okay, now you're tryna make me cry." Gabriel chuckled, wiping his eyes again. Sam smiled, pulling the Angel in for another hug.

"Honestly, I'm not, but I am so proud of you." Sam ran a hand through Gabriel's hair. "When was the last time you hurt yourself?" Sam asked.

"4 weeks ago." Gabriel replied. Sam smiled.

"That was when I made you promise not to, right?"

"Right."

"Gabe… You're doing so well!" Sam suddenly twirled Gabriel around. Gabriel laughed, both of them still hugging. "I don't wanna ruin the moment, but… am I gonna find out what happened to you before I found you?" Sam asked.

"One day, kiddo, I'll be brave enough to tell you." Gabriel replied. Sam nodded.

"Take your time, okay?" Sam smiled, ruffling Gabriel's hair before releasing him. "Mind if I stargaze with you?" Sam smiled.

"Sure thing," Gabriel chuckled before lying down on his back, looking up at the projections of stars and planets. Sam lay down beside him.

"You know, I think this lamp spins." Sam flicked another switch on the light, which caused the stars and planets to move around the room. Gabriel smiled.

"This is amazing, Sammich…" Gabriel looked at Sam, who was already looking at him. "Thank you."

"No problem, Gabe." Sam smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

A month later, Gabriel had really opened up. He'd started making jokes and jumping around. Gabriel eventually sat and watched TV with Sam and Jess every evening.

One evening, Gabriel had been sitting next to Sam, eating a few sweets from his jar. Sam noticed the Angel shivering, and moved to wrap an arm around Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel rested his head on Sam's shoulder, popping a toffee into Sam's mouth. Gabriel eventually fell asleep against Sam's chest, and that started the daily routine where Gabriel fell asleep against Sam while they were watching TV in the evenings. Sam absentmindedly started playing with Gabriel's hair while the Angel slept. Every night, Jess got more and more jealous.

Sam and Gabriel were in the garden one afternoon, sharing sweets from Gabriel's jar while Sam revised. Gabriel was holding the book while Sam was reciting the information Gabriel had bookmarked for him. Gabriel corrected Sam when he got a few things wrong, but rewarded Sam with a sweet when he got it right.

"Hey! I said that one right!" Sam yelled.

"Nope. You missed the word 'and'." Gabriel smirked.

"I got the rest of it right though." Sam moaned.

"But you didn't get it _all _right." Gabriel grinned, waving a toffee in front of Sam's face. Sam made a grab for it, but Gabriel pulled it back. "You only get these when you get it right."

"I did! Come on, Gabe!" Sam crawled over to Gabriel and tried to grab the toffee from Gabriel's hand. Gabriel moved the toffee to the other hand, but it fell in the grass. Gabriel rolled over to try and grab it back, but Sam beat him to it. "Yes!" Sam waved the toffee in the air. "Victory!" Gabriel sat on the floor, trying to contain his laughter. "Or should I say, Victoffee?" Both Sam and Gabriel burst into laughter, Gabriel falling on his back in a fit of giggles.

"Sam? Can you come here for a moment?" Jess interrupted. Sam helped Gabriel up and pocketed his toffee. They followed Jess into the lounge, still laughing at the toffee thing a few moments ago, but stopped when they saw the suitcases, Vexy sitting on top of one.

"Jess?" Sam looked at the suitcases in confusion.

"This case has my stuff, and this one has Gabriel's stuff. You need to choose Sam. Me or the slave?" Jess crossed her arms. Gabriel looked at Sam, confusion and worry evident on his face.

"Jess, you know damn well he's not a slave! We were happy as the three of us. Why do I have to choose?" Sam asked.

"No. You were happy with the three of us." Jess told him, scowling at Gabriel. "You have to choose because I refuse to stay here if he's here."

"He tried to be friends with you! You ignored him, then you sent him out in the rain after threatening him!" Sam reminded her.

"Who are you gonna pick?" Jess asked, avoiding Sam's previous statement.

"Sam? I think I should go…" Gabriel whispered. Sam looked down at the Angel, his eyes holding the same heartbreak he felt inside.

"Gabe, no..." Sam took Gabriel's arm. "Jess, if you loved me, you wouldn't make me choose." Sam turned to Jess. "You used to be fine with him!"

"Well, I'm not anymore. Ever since we adopted the pet, you've spent far more time with him than with me, so choose." Jess snarled.

"He's not a pet!" Sam growled.

"Choose!" Jess shouted.

"I choose Gabriel." Sam pulled the Angel into his arms. Gabriel's eyes widened.

"Sam, no!" Gabriel struggled in Sam's arms, trying desperately to get away. Sam kept a secure hold on the Angel, refusing to let him go. "Sam!" Sam ignored him and looked up at Jess, who was glaring at Gabriel with her arms crossed.

"Don't look at him like it's his fault." Sam growled. Jess looked up. "Jess, if you truly loved me, you would accept him, but you don't. You made me choose between my best friend and my girlfriend because you can't accept him. You can't cope with three of us." Sam told her, holding Gabriel close as the Angel kept struggling. "Gabriel would make me choose you, I know he would, but that's because he thinks I'll be happy with you. Both of you make me happy… but you… you make me sick." Sam told her. "I didn't think you would be this heartless… So, I choose Gabriel." Gabriel stopped struggling in Sam's arms, going limp against Sam's chest. Sam ran a hand through Gabriel's hair.

"Fine. I hope you two are happy together." Jess replied, picking up her suitcase and Vexy, glaring at Gabriel before leaving the house, slamming the door behind her.

"Becky said this would happen…" Gabriel muttered. "Why did you pick me? Why would you do that? I'm useless, just some scum you found in the forest. She means the world to you!" Gabriel argued.

"You are _not _useless or scum." Sam tightened his grip on him. "She made me choose. If she loved me, she wouldn't do that." Sam replied.

"I don't deserve to stay with you… You should have left me there when you found me. You'd still have Jess. I ruined your life the day you found me." Gabriel muttered. Sam released Gabriel and took him by the shoulders. Gabriel winced and his eyes closed, whimpering when Sam grabbed him. Sam's serious expression changed to shock and concern.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Gabe. It's alright." Sam whispered, loosening his grip on Gabriel's shoulders. "Did I hurt you?"

"No…" Gabriel muttered, opening his eyes.

"Don't you dare blame yourself, Gabe." Sam whispered. "Have you ever heard of fate? I was meant to find you. I know I was meant to find you, because my life has got ten times better just by helping you, and another ten times better by being with you. I will never throw you out, I will never abandon you and I will _never_ hurt you. Okay?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded.

"Okay."

Later that evening, Sam and Gabriel were sitting on the sofa. Gabriel was leaning against Sam with his head resting on Sam's shoulder. Sam his arms wrapped around Gabriel, who had covered them both with his wings. The TV wasn't on for once. Just the two of them sat there, enjoying each other's company.

"I'm gonna go to bed…" Sam sighed. "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I'm gonna call it a night anyway." Gabriel smiled sadly, standing and turning to help Sam up. Both of them walked upstairs, stopping at Gabriel's door.

"Night, Gabe." Sam smiled.

"Night, Sasquatch." Gabriel smiled back before entering his room. Sam sighed and went to his room to go to bed.

It was around 3 hours later when Sam, who hadn't been able to sleep, got out of bed and wandered over to Gabriel's room. He pushed Gabriel's bedroom door open and slipped into the room unnoticed. Sam smiled when he saw Gabriel fast asleep with his wings draped over the bed. Sam moved over to Gabriel's bed, and crawled in beside Gabriel under the covers. Gabriel woke up.

"Sammich? Are you alright?" Gabriel yawned. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel.

"No… It's lonely… I can go if you want…" Sam muttered.

"Hey, it's okay. You can stay." Gabriel smiled, wrapping his wings protectively around Sam and tracing patterns on Sam's arm with his finger. Sam snuggled close to Gabriel, and the two fell asleep within minutes.

The next day when Sam woke up, he saw Gabriel was already awake.

"Hey. Why didn't you wake me up?" Sam asked.

"You needed to rest." Gabriel ran a hand through Sam's hair. "Are you alright?"

"I think so…" Sam muttered.

"It'll be okay, Sammich." Gabriel told him.

"I know…"

Sam eventually decided to get out of bed, and both the boys missed the warmth of the other. While Sam was getting dressed, Gabriel decided to make some breakfast in the kitchen. He found some chocolate ice-cream, some chocolate syrup and some smarties.

When Sam came down, he looked confused at the ice cream Gabriel was preparing.

"Um… ice-cream? For breakfast?" Sam chuckled slightly.

"Ice-cream always cheers people up." Gabriel smiled. "Here." Gabriel pressed a bowl of ice-cream into Sam's hands.

"Thanks." Sam smiled, digging into it before he'd even reached the table. Gabriel sat down opposite Sam.

"Hey… you wanna do something?" Gabriel asked softly. "I mean… you got a lot on your mind with Jess and revising and looking after me so… maybe we should do something together."

"You know… I think there's a laser tag place somewhere that's pretty close. You wanna go there?" Sam asked.

"Laser tag? What's that?" Gabriel looked confused as he took a bite out his ice-cream.

"Laser tag is where we all have these gun things, and you shoot each other with the lasers. It's really fun. Me and Dean snuck out once when we were kids and went there." Sam smiled.

"Can we invite Dean?" Gabriel asked. Sam thought for a moment.

"That's not a bad idea. It could be fun." Sam smiled.

They called Dean and arranged to meet at the laser tag place. Sam hadn't said anything about Jess, and it didn't look like he was going to for a while. Gabriel was nearly jumping with excitement.

When they got there, Dean was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, his head down and the collar of his jacket turned up.

"Lookin' badass, Dean!" Sam laughed. Dean chuckled and pushed away from the wall.

"Thanks, bitch." Dean grinned.

"Jerk."

"Hey. Gabriel, right?" Dean turned to the Angel and held a hand out.

"That's me." Gabriel smiled and shook Dean's hand. "Nice to meet you, Dean-O."

"Back at you." Dean smiled.

"I'm ready to kick ass. You guys ready?" Sam asked. Gabriel smirked.

"Hells yeah!"

"Awesome!" Dean laughed, and the three of them walked in.

Dean complained, moaning that "Dude, this looks like the Borg ships in Star Trek." Sam told him it was supposed to look like that, because it was a Star Trek themed laser tag. Dean shrugged. The three of them decided to play 2 against 1. Sam and Gabriel were on one team, while Dean was on his own against them. His choice. Sam and Gabriel hid behind a pillar.

"Right, I'll run over to that pillar over there and shoot him as I go." Sam told Gabriel, pointing to the pillar a few meters away. Gabriel nodded, holding the gun upright near his face, like a secret agent in the movies. Sam quickly ran, shooting Dean while he could before reaching the pillar. Dean kept shooting at Sam as he ran. "Got him 4 times!" Sam shouted once he had his back to the pillar. Gabriel smirked. Dean appeared behind Gabriel. Sam motioned with his gun and Gabriel turned around, shooting Dean repeatedly, moving around the pillar and running to join Sam.

"That was close." Gabriel chuckled.

"Yeah, it was." Dean growled from behind him and raised his gun at Sam's chest.

"Sammich!" Gabriel shouted and jumped in the way of Sam, pretending to collapse when Dean shot him.

"Gabe!" Sam looked concerned at first, but realised Gabriel was joking when the Angel lay on the floor trying no to laugh. "Don't die, Gabey!" Sam smiled, sitting Gabriel up and leaning his back against the pillar. Gabriel giggled. Dean rolled his eyes, not bothering to shoot them.

"It's too late, Sam."

"No, Gabe!" The two of them couldn't contain their laughter. Dean stifled a laugh.

"Sorry, Sammy…" Gabriel giggled as he pretended to die. Sam lay Gabriel on the floor and preformed 'CPR'. Gabriel tried not to laugh.

"Kiss of life, Sammy!" Dean smirked. Sam collapsed in a fit of laughter beside Gabriel, who had given up trying not to laugh and was laughing hysterically. Sam rolled over and kissed Gabriel's lips quickly and Gabriel 'came back to life'.

"I'm alive!" Gabriel laughed harder and Sam fell back on the floor, clutching his sides in laughter.. Dean cheered. Neither Sam nor Gabriel looked embarrassed about the kiss, and no one mentioned it again.

The three of them began running around again.

"I'm too old for this shit!" Dean shouted to Sam, who was behind another pillar with Gabriel.

"Oh, don't go all _Lethal Weapon_ on us!" Gabriel shouted, jumping out and running to another pillar while he shot Dean. Dean tried to shoot him, but Gabriel did a forward roll across the floor and hid behind the pillar.

"Show off!" Dean laughed. Gabriel chuckled to himself, then he noticed the platforms. He mouthed to Sam to distract Dean, which he did, before he jumped up on the platform and lay on his stomach, shooting Dean from above. Dean didn't notice for about five minutes, but by that time, Gabriel had shot him over 60 times.

They added up the scores at the end of the game.

Sam: 42

Dean: 87

Gabriel: 124

"What the hell, dude?" Dean laughed at Gabriel's score. "If you hadn't been on that platform, you'd be down with Sammy on the score board."

"Sammy, what happened to your score?" Gabriel asked.

"My gun stopped working." Sam muttered.

"Bull! You are naturally bad at this game." Dean chuckled.

"He's not bad a shooting. He's just really good at distracting." Gabriel stood up for Sam. Sam smiled and wrapped an arm around Gabriel's shoulders.

"Yeah, what he said." Sam smirked.

"I swear you two are gonna burn my eyes out."

"Rude." Gabriel muttered. Sam looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked Dean.

"You two being all lovey dovey." Dean told them. Sam and Gabriel both looked at each other.

"What? No… we're not-"

"Yeah, we're… not a-a couple or anything-"

"Shut up, both of you, I'm joking." Dean rolled his eyes. Sam and Gabriel relaxed, well… not really relaxed, just shrank down at the thought that they weren't actually a couple. "You wanna get a milkshake?" Dean asked.

"Hells yeah!" Gabriel and Sam replied at the same time. Dean rolled his eyes again and muttered. "Not a couple, my ass…"


	9. Chapter 9

Sam and Gabriel laughed as they strolled through the front door of the house late that night. They shouted a quick goodbye to Dean, who had driven them home, and closed the door.

"That… was… amazing." Gabriel smiled. Sam nodded in agreement, mirroring the smile on his face.

"It was, it really was. We need to go out more." Sam chuckled.

"We do, but you have an exam in a few days." Gabriel reminded him, walking over to the sofa.

"Yeah, ew." Sam laughed, sitting beside him. "Do you want anything?"

"Nope, I'm good." Gabriel replied, resting his head on Sam's shoulder.

"You tired?" Sam asked, looking down at Gabriel with a smile. Gabriel nodded. "Do I need to carry you to bed?"

"Yep." Gabriel smirked. Sam stood up and picked the Angel up, bridal style. Gabriel laughed and squirmed. "Sammich! I thought you were joking!"

"Nope. Stop wriggling or I'm gonna drop you." Sam smiled. Gabriel stopped and threw his arms around Sam's neck as they went upstairs. Sam pushed Gabriel's bedroom door open and put Gabriel down on the bed.

"Thanks." Gabriel smiled, leaning over and turning on the star projector. Sam smiled.

"No problem." Sam replied, walking over toe the door.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"If you can't sleep, you're welcome to come in here."

"Thanks, Gabe." Sam smiled. "Goodnight."

"Night, Sasquatch." Gabriel replied, rolling over to go to sleep. Sam smiled and closed the door, making his way to his room and flopping down on the bed. His head lolled to the right and the photo of him and Jess at a fancy dress party caught his eye. Sitting up nervously, he shifted over to the bedside table and picked up the photo frame, absorbing every detail of the photo.

"You're not gonna get over her looking at that." Sam jumped at Gabriel's voice and looked up to see Gabriel leaning against the doorframe in his pyjamas. Sam sighed.

"I know… I just…"

"You miss her." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah…"

"Sammich?"

"Yeah?"

"That photo frame… Why did you glue my loose feathers onto it?"

"I… They're pretty… I like them." Sam admitted. Gabriel smiled. "What're you doing anyway?" Sam asked. "You were going to sleep a minute ago."

"I needed some water. Do you want some?"

"Sure, thanks." Sam smiled, watching as Gabriel left to go downstairs. A few seconds later, Gabriel came back with two glasses of water. "Thanks," Sam smiled, taking a glass from Gabriel.

"I'm just across the hall if you need me." Gabriel told him before leaving the room. Sam smiled and turned the photo frame around before removing the back and taking the photo out. He moved over to his bookshelf and pulled out a photo album, putting it on the bed and taking out any photos with Jess in. He decided to give them to Jess to do what she wanted with them. He then found a photo that he liked and put it in the photo frame before standing it back up on the bedside table. Sam changed into his pyjamas before sliding under the covers, drifting to sleep quickly.

Sam shot up at the sound of screaming coming from across the hall.

"Gabriel?!" Sam threw the covers back and nearly broke Gabriel's door down trying to get to him. Gabriel was tossing and turning in the bed, his blanket wrapped around him uncomfortably and his wings were ruffled and untidy.

"N-No! Please!" Gabriel whimpered as he clenched his hand in his pillow, tears running down his face. Sam sat down beside Gabriel and placed a hand to Gabriel's temple in an attempt to calm the Angel down, only to be consumed by a white light.

_Sam opened his eyes, not realising he had closed them, and looked around. He was in his hallway… but Gabriel sounded like he was in trouble. Why would he be in trouble in his hallway?_

_"__I'm sorry!" Gabriel's voice came from behind him. Sam spun around to see Gabriel, cowering on the floor in front of… Sam? Sam was confused. What was going on?_

_"__You're useless!" Sam, the dream Sam, shouted. Gabriel choked back a sob as dream Sam grabbed Gabriel's arm and hauled him to his feet before slapping the Angel. Sam jumped, horrified at this dream Sam. Is this what Gabriel thought of him? That he wasn't good enough for Sam?_

_"__I-I'm sorry. I'll be better, I promise!" Gabriel whimpered. Dream Sam grabbed Gabriel by the collar of his shirt and forced him into the wall, causing Gabriel to cry out as his back slammed against the wall._

_"__You don't deserve another chance! I should kill you now, save anyone else the trouble of keeping you." Dream Sam growled. Sam clenched his fists. "Get out."_

_"__W-what?" Gabriel trembled._

_"__Get out my house. I don't want you. Get out." Dream Sam snarled._

_"__Sam-"_

_"__Master!"_

_"__Master, please… I'm sorry, I'll be better! Please…" Gabriel whimpered. Dream Sam slapped Gabriel again._

_"__Get the fuck out my house! I should have picked Jess! She was right about you! So was Becky!" Dream Sam shouted. Sam couldn't stand it any longer._

_"__Leave him alone!" Sam stepped forward in front of Gabriel, wrapping his arms around the Angel and hugging him close. "Gabriel, listen to me, not that jerk. You need to wake up, okay? You gotta wake up."_

_"__Please! I'm sorry!" Gabriel tried to push Sam away, lashing out at him. Sam was suddenly engulfed by another white light._

The next thing Sam knew, he was on the floor in Gabriel's bedroom with his hand to his nose. Sam stood up quickly, ignoring the red on his hand and the metallic taste in his mouth, and rushed over to Gabriel, who was tossing and lashing out frantically, whimpering and begging.

"Gabriel! Gabriel, wake up!" Sam took Gabriel by the shoulders and shook him. "Gabriel!" Gabriel screamed as he shot up and Sam immediately pulled him in for a hug, holding him close to his chest and rocking him back and forth. Gabriel struggled, trying to wriggle out of Sam's arms, but Sam kept a tight grip, holding him close and whispered words of comfort. Gabriel eventually slumped into Sam's chest and cried into his shoulder. Sam cradled Gabriel close, muttering soft nothings until Gabriel's sobs became shaky breaths.

"Gabriel?" Sam looked down at the Angel. Gabriel looked up with tear filled eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you." Sam told him. "That evil Sam in your dream? He was the biggest dick-face in the world and he didn't deserve to be graced by you. He was a moron and he didn't know what an amazing Angel he had. But he's gone now, okay? You're here, safe with me. I'm gonna keep you safe, and nothing is ever gonna hurt you again."

"You're bleeding…" Gabriel whispered, reaching up to wipe the blood from Sam's nose. "Did I do that…?"

"I'm okay. You lashed out, it's perfectly understandable. I'm just glad you're safe." Sam told him, running a hand through his hair. "How long have you been having nightmares?"

"Since I came here…"

"Gabe… why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked softly.

"I… I was… I don't know." Gabriel muttered. "I guess I was scared…"

"I will never throw you out. I promise." Sam told him. Gabriel didn't say anything. Sam smiled sadly and stood, picking Gabriel up off his bed.

"Wait…" Gabriel muttered, reaching down and picking up his olive green cat beanie. Sam watched Gabriel hold the toy close before he carried the Angel to his room, sitting him down in his double bed.

"I'm gonna get the brush for your wings. Stay there." Sam told him before going to the bathroom to find the brush. When he came back, Gabriel had the photo frame in his hands.

"It's us." Gabriel told Sam. Sam nodded, sitting down behind Gabriel to start brushing his wings..

"Yeah. It's us. It's a picture Jess took of us when we got milkshakes in the park. You made your first joke there and we were in hysterics. Remember?" Sam asked, carefully brushing Gabriel's wings.

"Yeah… that was fun." Gabriel smiled slightly. "Then your cup broke and you got milkshake all over your shirt."

"Yeah, then you started laughing. It's the best sound I've ever heard." Gabriel began to purr. About 10 minutes later, Gabriel nearly fell backwards with exhaustion. Sam smiled. "Right, bed time I think." Sam took the photo frame from Gabriel's hands and replaced it on the bedside table. Sam lay the Angel down gently before laying down on the other side, covering himself and Gabriel with the blanket.

Sam watched as Gabriel shifted, rolling over and clutching Sam's shirt, burying his face in the young Winchesters chest. Sam smiled and wrapped an arm around Gabriel, smiling when the Angel covered Sam protectively with his wing. Sam looked at the photo of him and Gabriel before he succumbed to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

When Sam woke up the next morning, Gabriel was still asleep, clutching Sam's shirt. Sam remembered Gabriel's dream that night. Did Gabriel still think Sam was going to throw him out? Or was this something more…? A subconscious message, perhaps? Sam held his breath as Gabriel stirred, his fist clung to Sam's shirt as he moved closer, nuzzling into Sam's chest.

"Gabe? Gabe, wake up." Sam shook Gabriel's shoulder gently, smiling when gold eyes met his own ocean eyes. "Hey there. You alright?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded.

"Warm…"

"Yeah, I'm warm too." Sam chuckled. "But I got school."

"Oh… Am I gonna be left on my own?" Gabriel asked.

"I haven't got a choice… I don't trust Becky, Jess I'm not even gonna talk to, Dean's at some 'party' this afternoon. I'm sorry."

"Hey, I'll be fine."

"It's only for 3 hours." Sam told him. Gabriel nodded.

After Sam had gotten changed, had breakfast and packed his bag, he turned to Gabriel.

"I'll be 3 hours," Sam chuckled nervously. "I'll possibly be 4 hours depending on… um… on the teacher… Um… it's just some lecture thingys… not really important but-"

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll do great. You just got a few weeks until your exam, and then it's over. We await results, and if you fail, you retake the course. You'll do great." Gabriel told him. "You're Sam Winchester. You're amazing at everything you do." Gabriel smiled.

"Except laser tag."

"You were great at laser tag!" Gabriel chuckled. "Go kick ass."

"Thanks, Gabe." Sam smiled. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Sam."

"Bye, Gabe." Sam replied, closing the door behind him as he left.

Later that day, Gabriel sat on the sofa, watching the clock. It had been 4 hours and 30 minutes since Sam left, and he was only supposed to be 3 hours.

_What if Sam had gotten hurt on the way home? _Gabriel thought. _Maybe he's in detention. No… he's not the type to mess around in class. Prehaps he asking the teacher stuff. Yeah, he's just asking questions after class… for an hour… where is he…? What if-_

"Hey, Gabe, sorry I'm late." Sam's voice interrupted as the young Winchester entered the house. Gabriel turned his head in the direction of Sam's voice, only to find Sam with his back to him. "I'll just be a sec-"

"Sam, stop." Gabriel interrupted. "Are you alright?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Sammich, if you're okay, turn around."

"Gabe…"

"Sam. Please. Turn around." Gabriel pleaded. Sam sighed and dropped his bags down on the floor before turning around to face Gabriel. Gabriel's heart broke at the sight. Sam's lip was split and his left eye had a dark purple ring around it, his forehead had a large lump above his left eyebrow and he had a red-ish, blue-ish patch on his right cheek. "Sam…"

"I'm fine." Sam muttered.

"Who did this?" Gabriel asked, stepping forward and titling Sam's head to the side to examine the lump.

"I…"

"I tell you what. You go have a shower, get changed and clean yourself up, then we'll talk about this over a milkshake, yeah?"

"That sounds perfect. Just what I need." Sam smiled. Gabriel smiled sadly.

"You shouldn't hide stuff from me, Sam." Gabriel muttered.

"I know… I just…" Sam looked down.

"You were tryna be a big, brave boy?"

"Yeah." Sam and Gabriel chuckled. "Right, I'll go and get cleaned up." Sam smiled, picking up his bags and going upstairs. Gabriel moved over to the sofa and flopped down, running a hand over his face.

Half an hour later, Sam sat opposite Gabriel with a bruised face and a milkshake in front of him.

"So, you gonna tell me what happened?" Gabriel asked, putting his milkshake straw in his mouth.

"Let's just say Jess is a little more pissed than I thought…" Sam muttered. Gabriel nearly choked.

"Hold on… _Jess_ did this?!"

"No! Not Jess personally, but she and Becky joined forces and got their guy friends to beat me up and lock me in my locker." Sam replied.

"They locked you in your locker?" Gabriel paled.

"It was only for an hour. Some teacher came down and let me out eventually."

"Sammich…"

"I'm fine," Sam looked down and fiddled with the straw of his milkshake. Gabriel sighed.

"Do I need to go and kick some guy's ass, or is the school doing something?" Gabriel asked.

"The school is doing something about it." Sam smiled. "The only guy's ass you need to kick is mine."

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't know anything the teacher was talking about in that lecture." Sam chuckled. Gabriel smiled.

"Hey, I'll help you out. You took some notes, right?"

"Um, yeah, kinda…"

"What does that mean?" Gabriel asked.

"It means, I took notes, but the guys threw me in my locker and took my book and now it's in shreds in the bin." Sam admitted.

"I am seriously gonna go and kill those guys." Gabriel growled. "Me and Dean, we'll go and destroy them."

"Nice thought, but if I have 'killed 8 students for bullying' on my CV, I'm never gonna be a lawyer." Sam smirked. Gabriel chuckled.

"So, there were 8 of them?"

"They punch like girls, I swear. I bet I'd be in worse shape if Jess and Becky had beaten me up themselves." Sam smiled. Gabriel smiled sadly.

"Girls really suck, huh?" Gabriel muttered, looking down.

"Yeah." Sam agreed. "I'm just glad I have you." Sam reached over and placed his hand over Gabriel's. Gabriel looked up.

"Thanks, kiddo." Gabriel smiled. "I'm glad I have you too."


	11. Chapter 11

About 3 days after the bullying incident, Sam had to back to school for another lecture, this one for 2 hours. Sam and Gabriel said their goodbyes and Sam left for school, like they had done a few days previous.

An hour and a half later, Gabriel was on Sam's laptop, looking up directions to Stanford University. He memorised the directions and moved to the door, stopping when his hand hovered above the handle. He'd be going _outside_. The last time he'd been outside, it'd been raining and he wasn't allowed to come back… but Jess was gone. He'd be safe on his own. Gabriel muttered the spell to hide his wings and opened the door.

When Gabriel arrived at Stanford, he pretended to be trying to open a locker, waiting for Sam to come from his class. It wasn't long before a gang of boys, 8 boys, came round the corner. Gabriel eyed them curiously, but couldn't hear a word they were saying. Gabriel looked up when he heard quick footsteps coming down the hall. Sam rounded the corner, looking down with his book held close to his chest. The boys nodded and moved over, blocking Sam's path. Gabriel took the iPod from his pocket and discretely began to film the scene.

"Where you goin', nerd?" One boy asked. Sam tried to move around them, only to be blocked again.

"Please, I just wanna go home and revise with my Angel." Sam muttered.

"You gonna get your gay on with him? Who gives a shit what you wanna do, fag?" Another boy growled.

"Don't call me that..." Sam whispered.

"Fag!" A blonde boy snarled.

"Stop it…"

"Awww. Stop it. You might make the baby cry." The first boy laughed. Sam tried to move past again, only to be grabbed by the collar of his shirt by a tall boy. Gabriel got ready to move in.

"You see, first we did this for my sister, Jess, and Blondie's sister, Bexy. You broke their hearts. Then we found out you're a faggot. We don't like fags infecting our school." The tall boy growled.

"Let go... Just let me go home..." Sam whimpered. Gabriel stopped the recording and got ready to intervene, only to freeze when the tall boy threw a punch, causing Sam to the ground. The blonde boy moved in and grabbed Sam's book.

"No! I need that!" Sam shouted, trying to pick himself up, only to be kicked down by the tall boy.

"Hey! Get off him!" Gabriel growled, moving next to Sam. "Who the hell do you think you are?! You're pathetic, the lot of you." Gabriel turned and helped pick Sam up off the floor.

"Look it. Fag got his chubby boyfriend to protect him." The tall boy smirked. The rest of the boys laughed.

"Give me the book." Gabriel snarled.

"No." The blonde boy grinned.

"I'm warning you now; I will pry that book from your cold, dead hands if you don't give it back." Gabriel clenched his fists.

"Oh yeah? What ya gonna do, fatso?" The blonde boy sneered. Sam watched Gabriel intently.

"Give. Me. The. Book." Gabriel snarled.

"No." The next thing anyone knew, Gabriel had grabbed the kid's shirt collar and head-butt the boy in the nose so hard that it was certain to be broken. All the boys gasped and Sam stepped back in surprise, watching as Gabriel ripped the book from the blonde kid's hands.

"Shame. Not quite 'cold, dead hands' but the dead part can be arranged." Gabriel told them. The boys all looked shocked and ran off in different directions. Gabriel laughed as the blonde one scrambled up and scurried away before he turned to Sam. "Are you alright?" Gabriel asked. Sam didn't say anything, just stepped forward and pulled Gabriel into a tight embrace.

"You saved my ass, Gabe." Sam whispered. "I can't thank you enough… but what're you doing here?" Sam asked, pulling away.

"I asked if I needed to kick ass and it looks like I did. I came down to make sure they weren't bullying you anymore." Gabriel told him.

"You walked here on your own? Outside?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded and Sam laughed, picking his Angel up and spinning him around in a circle before putting him down again. Gabriel smiled.

"I filmed them. On your iPod. Can we go and see the principal or whatever? We can show them the proof." Gabriel grinned.

"You... You caught them on film?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded.

"Now, where's the principal?"

10 o'clock that night, Sam and Gabriel were sat outside. Sam was sprawled on the grass with Gabriel, who was lying with his head resting on Sam's chest. Sam listened with an amused expression on his face as Gabriel pointed at areas in the sky, naming constellations and stars and pointing out where the planets were.

"You know a lot about stars." Sam smiled.

"That projector light you gave me taught me a lot." Gabriel smiled. "And I also looked up some stuff on your laptop while you were at school. Is… that alright?" Gabriel asked, remembering he hadn't asked if he could use the laptop.

"Of course it is!" Sam replied. "What's mine is yours."

"Except your devilish good looks." Gabriel smirked.

"I've got a bruised and battered face." Sam reminded him with a laugh.

"It makes you look bad ass." Gabriel smiled.

"You've got your own angelic looks." Sam replied. "I can't compare to such handsomeness."

"Oh, you think I'm handsome?" Gabriel chuckled.

"Well… you're more cute than handsome."

"You think I'm cute? Awesome." Gabriel sighed. "Do you think I'm fat?" Gabriel asked. Sam frowned.

"What? No, of course not!" Sam told him. Gabriel nodded. "So, you think I have good looks?" Sam asked.

"_Devilish_ good looks." Gabriel corrected. Sam sat up a little and looked at him and Gabriel tilted his head to look at Sam's face.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah. I'm sure Satan himself would sell his own soul for your looks." Gabriel smiled. Sam blushed slightly, which made Gabriel smile.

"And I'm sure that Satan himself doesn't have a soul." Sam smirked. Gabriel thought for a moment before frowning.

"That backfired…" Gabriel muttered, looking away. Sam frowned.

"It was still a cute thing to say." Sam assured him. Gabriel chuckled.

"Thanks."

"What's got you in a flirty mood?" Sam asked. Gabriel's smile melted quickly into shock as he shot up, sitting with his back to Sam.

"N-nothing." Gabriel stammered. _Wrong. Sammy's got you in a flirty mood, hasn't he? Shut up._

"Gabe, are you okay?" Sam sat up completely, a worried expression on his face. "I'm sorry if I said something wrong."

"No, you didn't, it's fine." Gabriel smiled, shifting over next to Sam. "It's cold… Can we go in?"

"Sure." Sam smiled, standing with Gabriel and leading him inside. "You wanna watch something?" Sam asked.

"Sure. Have you seen Oliver?" Gabriel felt in his pockets.

"Oliver Twist? I haven't, no." Sam replied, rummaging in the cupboards for popcorn.

"No, I mean _Oliver_. The green cat." Gabriel corrected.

"I don't remember any movie about a green cat… unless you're talking about the Grinch?" Sam looked confused.

"I'm not talking about a movie, Sammich. I'm talking about the green cat you bought me." Gabriel specified.

"Oh! He's with Barry on the coffee table." Sam replied. Gabriel nodded and walked through into the lounge, stopping in his tracks when he saw the two beanie toys. Barry the blue moose was hugging Oliver the olive cat. Gabriel smirked, picking up his green beanie cat and Sam's blue beanie moose before making his way back to the kitchen.

"Sasquatch? Why was Barry hugging Oliver?" Gabriel asked. Sam looked confused, then he smiled.

"Oliver had a nightmare. Barry was calming him down." Sam answered. Gabriel smiled, pocketing his cat. Sam took his moose and put him in his own pocket.

"What was Oliver's nightmare about?" Gabriel smirked.

"He thought he wasn't good enough and that Barry didn't like him, so Barry told Oliver that he was very special and that he'd never let anything happen to him." Sam replied, amusement in his voice. Gabriel was about to reply when all the lights went out, pitch black replacing the light.

"Sam!?" Gabriel panicked.

"Hey, it's okay… I'm right here." Sam told him. Without warning, Sam touched Gabriel's arm.

"No! No, I'm sorry! Please!" Gabriel took a step back in his panic, falling backwards onto his rear. "Please! Not tonight!"

"Gabriel, no one's gonna hurt you, I promise." Sam fumbled for his phone in his pocket.

"N-not tonight… please…" Gabriel whimpered. Sam paused. _Oh God… please don't be sexual abuse…_ Sam prayed.

"Gabe…"

"Please… d-don't… it hurts…" Gabriel began to sob. Sam quickly found the torch on his phone and shone it just above Gabriel's head so it wouldn't blind him. Gabriel blinked at the bright light and Sam's heart broke when he saw the Angel's tear stained face.

"Gabe, it's alright. I'm here, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." Sam told him, sitting beside him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Gabriel leaned into Sam, resting his head on Sam's shoulder. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Master used to blindfold me and force me to the bed when he wanted to… you know…" Sam sighed. _Yup… sexual abuse. _He thought.

"I know, it's alright. You don't have to talk about it." Sam held the Angel close. "No one's gonna use you like that again. I promise." Sam whispered.

"Why'd the lights go out?" Gabriel shivered.

"It's a power cut. A cable must have snapped somewhere… Stay here with the light. I need to check something." Sam told him, standing and moving over to the window. "Yeah, the whole street seems affected. The power should come back in a few minutes." Sam assured him as he moved over, sitting beside Gabriel and holding him close.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"'m scared…" Gabriel whimpered. Sam felt his heart shatter as he held Gabriel close. It was silent for a few minutes until Sam started singing.

_"Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let him into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better."_

Gabriel looked up, watching as Sam began to sing the second verse.

_"Hey Jude, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get him  
The minute you let him under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better."_

Sam felt eyes on him and looked down, smiling at Gabriel as he started the third verse.

_"And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah."_

Gabriel relaxed against Sam's chest, closing his eyes and listening as Sam sung the song. His voice was smooth as he sang and it gave Gabriel a feeling of warmth and security. Sam looked down at the Angel in his arms. It was hard to believe that the innocent Angel curled up against his chest had scared away 8 bullies a few hours before. Sam held him closer as he carried on singing.

_"Hey Jude, don't let me down  
You have found him, now go and get him  
Remember to let him into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better."_

Sam closed his eyes and began to rock back and forth with Gabriel in his arms as he sang. Gabriel decided to sing along.

_ "So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin  
You're waiting for someone to perform with  
And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do  
The movement you need is on your shoulder  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah."_

Sam looked down at Gabriel again and listened to the Angel as he sang with him, realizing this was the first time he'd heard Gabriel sing. It was beautiful.

_"Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let him under your skin  
Then you'll begin to make it  
Better better better better better better, oh."_

"I'm not gonna sing the na na bit. It annoys me." Sam smiled. Gabriel chuckled. "According to Dean, Mom used to sing 'Hey Jude' when me or Dean got scared."

"I like that song." Gabriel muttered. Sam smiled.

"I like it too. You have an amazing voice." Sam told him.

"I used to sing to myself when Master wasn't around… I didn't know many songs… in fact, the only one I knew was Heat Of The Moment." Gabriel fiddled with a button on Sam's shirt. "I listened to the music on the radio and the music you play on your laptop… You played this one a lot. But you changed the words."

"I did?"

"You said him instead of her."

"Well… yeah… you might understand one day." Sam smiled. Gabriel nodded. As if on cue, the lights came back on. Gabriel sighed in relief.

"Thank you for protecting me, Sam." Gabriel smiled. Sam released his hold.

"My pleasure, Gabriel."

"Um… Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Gabriel asked.

"Of course, Gabe."


	12. Chapter 12

**TW: Body image (Anorexia)**

One night, a week after the power cut incident, Sam was sat on the sofa with Gabriel, who was sleeping with his head resting on Sam's lap. Sam smiled as he ran a hand through Gabriel's hair, not really paying any attention to the TV.

Earlier that day, he and Gabriel had gone out for a milkshake, but Gabriel had claimed he wasn't in the mood, so they just sat at the table while Sam drank his milkshake, asking Gabriel if he was sure he didn't want one after every sip. They'd been talking about where they could go for their next day out together, which had led to a conversation about the laser tag, which moved on to the topic of Dean Winchester.

_"__Why don't you talk to Dean much anymore?" Gabriel asked. Sam sighed._

_"__I'm not sure… we just kinda stopped talking when I left to go to Stanford." Sam explained. Gabriel nodded._

_"__You should call him." Gabriel suggested. Sam nodded._

Sam decided to do what Gabriel had said and picked up his phone, scrolling down until he found Dean's name. He looked at the name for a few moments before pressing the button and holding the phone to his ear. After a few rings, Dean picked up.

_"__Hello? Dean Winchester." _Dean answered.

"Dean? It's Sam." Sam told him.

_"__Sammy? How you doin'?" _Sam could hear the smile on Dean's face.

"I'm doing okay. How's everything with you?" Sam asked.

_"__Yeah, peachy." _Dean muttered.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

_"__I bought an Angel, Sammy, and I have no idea what to do with 'im." _Sam was shocked to say the least.

"What did you buy an Angel for? I thought you didn't like that slavery stuff?"

_"__I don't know! I just… he was abused and beaten, Sammy. He looked like he was gonna drop dead at any moment. I couldn't leave 'im there."_

"An _abused_ Angel?" Sam asked, looking down at Gabriel.

_"__Yeah… I cleaned 'im up today, fed 'im and I'm gonna take 'im out tomorrow. He needs clothes, some powder stuff and maybe a phone if I can find one."_

"He can have my old iPhone. I got a new one last week." Sam told him.

_"__Thanks, Sammy." _

"You know, dad wouldn't be happy that you're helping an Angel…" Sam muttered.

_"__Well dad's not here!"_ Dean shouted. There were a few seconds of silence before Dean spoke again._"Sorry…"_

"Hey, it's cool." A pause. "I think mom would be proud of you." Sam added.

_"__You think?" _Dean asked.

"Yeah."

_"__Thanks, Sammy."_

"No problem. So, your Angel?" Sam smiled.

_"__Yeah, he's beautiful, Sammy."_

"I knew you were gay." Sam laughed.

_"__Shut up, bitch."_

"Jerk."

_"__How's you and Jess?"_ Jess? Sam had forgotten about her. Well… that was a first.

"…I broke up with her." Sam mumbled.

_"__What? I thought you were all like 'found the right girl' thing?"_

"She said I spent more time with Gabriel than her and she got mad and told me to pick her or Gabriel. So I picked Gabe." Sam explained.

_"__And you said I was gay." _Dean chuckled.

"Hey! Gabriel is like a brother to me! I've known him longer anyway."

_"__You're so gay. You know-"_

"Don't tell me dad wouldn't be happy I'm helping an Angel!" Sam groaned.

_"__Ah, but mom would be proud." _Sam could hear the smirk.

"Thanks. I'm gonna sleep. I'll drop the phone off tomorrow after my exams. Night, Dean."

_"__Thanks. Night, nerd." _Dean replied before hanging up. Sam smiled and put the phone down on the small table next to the sofa.

"Was that Dean?" Gabriel asked. Sam jumped.

"I thought you were asleep. And yeah, it was." Sam smiled.

"How did it go?" Gabriel asked.

"Dean's bought an Angel. An abused one, said he's gonna help him." Sam told him. Gabriel sat up, an expression of shock on his face.

"D…Did he tell you his name?" Gabriel asked.

"No, he didn't. Why? Is something wrong?" Sam asked with concern.

"No, no… I just wondered." Gabriel leaned back into the sofa. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel's shoulders and pulled him close. Gabriel rest his head against Sam's shoulder.

"Dean said he's going to help him, and I'm going to see him after my exam tomorrow." Sam told him. Gabriel nodded.

"Could you find out his name?" Gabriel asked.

"Of course." Sam smiled. "You wanna go to sleep?"

"I'm not moving…" Gabriel muttered. Sam chuckled.

"Me neither. Looks like we're stuck on the sofa tonight." Sam smiled. "Stand up a minute so I can lie down." Gabriel moaned, but stood up. Sam shifted himself so that he was comfortable, lying down on the sofa. "Come here."

"What… lie on top of you?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah."

"Won't I be really heavy?" Gabriel asked. Sam sat up, taking Gabriel's wrists in his hands. Gabriel looked down, avoiding Sam's gaze.

"Gabe, look at me." Sam lifted Gabriel's chin with his hand before gripping Gabriel's wrists lightly again. Gabriel looked Sam in the eyes. "Is this about the fat thing again?" Sam asked. Gabriel looked away, looking at anything that wasn't Sam's eyes. "Gabriel, look at me." Sam waited until Gabriel's eyes met his again. "You are not fat. Was it those bullies? Don't listen to them. They'll say anything to get on your nerves. You're not fat, I promise you." Sam told him before looking down. "Turn around." Sam ordered. Gabriel did as Sam said. Sam gathered the bottom of Gabriel's shirt and scrunched it up at the back so it was tight around Gabriel's waist, revealing how skinny Gabriel was.

"Jesus Christ, Gabriel! You weren't that skinny last week!" Sam exclaimed. "Where's your candy jar?" Sam asked.

"I-In the kitchen." Gabriel stuttered. Sam stood and moved into the kitchen picking up the candy jar and turning around to Gabriel, who looked panicked.

"It's all in here." Sam sighed. "Your jar is still full."

"Sam…"

"I don't know what to say, Gabriel." Sam muttered, putting the jar back on the side. "You're not eating, is that it? You just, stopped eating?" Sam's voice grew more and more demanding, which Sam didn't realise, neither did he realise Gabriel had flinched twice. Sam moved so he was a few centimetres away from Gabriel. "You're not eating! What the hell, Gabriel?!" Gabriel raised his arm over his head and choked back a sob as he stumbled backwards. Sam's rage melted away as he realised what he'd done.

"Gabe… I-" Gabriel turned away, running through the lounge and up the stairs to his room. Sam groaned, leaning back against the wall and sliding down it, burying his face in his has as he realised he'd just shouted at Gabriel. And not only that, but he'd made Gabriel scared, made him believe that he was going to hit him.

What made it even worse was the fact Gabriel's nightmares seemed to revolve around Sam shouting abuse at him and telling him to leave. _"That evil Sam in your dream? He was the biggest dick-face in the world and he didn't deserve to be graced by you. He was a moron and he didn't know what an amazing Angel he had. But he's gone now, okay? You're here, safe with me. I'm gonna keep you safe, and nothing is ever gonna hurt you again." _Dream Sam wasn't the only dick-face who didn't deserve to be grace by Gabriel. Real Sam was too.

He hadn't meant to sound angry… just, it hurt Sam to know Gabriel was doing this to himself. It then occurred to Sam that even if the Angel had come out of his shell, he still had doubts, he still remembered what he'd been through, he was still wary. Sam sighed. Gabriel might not be a slave anymore, but he still experienced it. He still remembered the punishments and his Master and the harsh environment he'd been kept in.

With a shaky breathe, Sam stood and made his way upstairs, stopping when he reached Gabriel's door. He went to knock, but his fist hovered in mid-air as he heard muffled sobs on the other side of the door. Sam sighed and knocked on the door.

"Gabe…? Can I come in?" Sam asked. No reply. "Please?"

"Yeah…" Gabriel muttered. Sam opened the door warily, stepping into the room. Gabriel was sitting in the floor with his back against the bed, wiping his face with his sleeves.

"Gabriel, I'm sorry… I'm not mad, I promise. I just…"

"You don't want me hurting myself." Gabriel finished. "I know…"

"I didn't mean to shout." Sam told him.

"I know…" Gabriel whispered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you…" Sam murmured. Gabriel nodded.

"I know. You said you'd never hurt me. You're trying to protect me."

"If you want me to leave, I can leave." Sam told him.

"No!" Gabriel shouted. "Please… stay."

"I'm right here, I'm not leaving." Sam told him as he sat down beside the Angel, pulling Gabriel closer into a hug. Gabriel clung to Sam and Sam sighed. "I'm sorry, Gabe… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm just worried. I'm worried, that's all." Sam told him. "I don't want you doing this to yourself, okay? I don't want this." Sam whispered.

"I'm sorry…" Gabriel whispered. Sam held Gabriel close.

"No. No, it's not your fault." Sam told him. "I'm not mad, I'm just scared." Sam admitted. "We can talk about this tomorrow, 'kay? Get some sleep." Sam told him. Gabriel nodded, but didn't move. After a few minutes, Gabriel slumped against Sam. Sam tightened his grip and looked down, smiling when he saw Gabriel had fallen asleep.

"I'm gonna protect you, buddy." Sam whispered. "I promise."


	13. Chapter 13

**TW: Anorexia**

The next morning, Gabriel woke up before Sam. Gabriel groaned and looked up at his bedside table. When he saw the time, he swore.

"Shit, Sam! Sammich, wake up!" Gabriel shook Sam's shoulders. Sam moaned as he woke up.

"5 more minutes…" Sam muttered.

"Yeah, sure, Sammich, if you wanna be late for your exam." Gabriel smirked. Sam shot up and looked at the clock.

"Oh shit! I only got 40 minutes!" Sam yelled, running from Gabriel's room to his room to change. Gabriel chuckled and went downstairs to make Sam some breakfast.

When Sam got downstairs, Gabriel had prepared chocolate waffles for Sam.

"Gabe, you are amazing!" Sam smiled as he picked up a waffle and began to eat it. He stopped mid-chew. "Eat that one." Sam ordered. Gabriel looked surprised.

"What?"

"I'm not leaving until you eat that waffle." Sam told him firmly. Gabriel groaned, but picked up the waffle and took a bite. Sam smiled and walked over to him, ruffling his hair playfully. Just then, Sam's phone rang. He pulled the phone out his pocket and answered it.

"Yo, Sam Winchester." Sam answered.

_"__Hey, Sammy. When you coming up?"_ Dean asked.

"In about two hours. I got that exam in half an hour, remember?" Sam replied with a mouthful of waffle.

_"__Oh yeah. Hey, could you bring Gabriel? I think he might be able to get through to Cas."_

"Sure thing." Sam nodded, despite the fact he was on the phone.

_"__Thanks, bitch."_

"Jerk. I gotta go. See ya later." Sam smiled.

_"__Yeah. Bye, Sammy."_

"Who was that?" Gabriel asked.

"Dean. He wants you to come along. Thinks you can get through to the Angel. Said his name was Cas or something." Sam told him. Gabriel paled. "Sorry, but I really gotta go." Sam smiled sadly.

"Hey, I'll be fine." Gabriel smiled. Sam nodded.

"Alright. Well, I'll see you later." Sam told him. Gabriel nodded and Sam left the room.

"Good luck, Sammich!" Gabriel called out.

"Thanks, Gabe!" Sam shouted before leaving the house. Gabriel looked at the rest of the waffle in his hand, sighed and put the rest in the bin.

When Sam came back, he didn't say anything, just ran straight up the stairs without saying hello or shutting the front door. Gabriel, who had been sitting on the sofa waiting for Sam, grew worried. He stood up and shut the front door before making his way upstairs. He stopped when he heard muffled sobs coming from, not Sam's room… but his room. _Why was Sam in his room?_ Gabriel gingerly pushed the bedroom door open. His heart sank when he saw Sam sprawled on his bed, his hands clenched in his hair and his face buried in his pillow, choking back sobs.

"Sammich?" Gabriel whispered, sitting on the bed and placing his hands over Sam's, trying to loosen Sam's grip on his hair. "Loosen your grip for me, Sasquatch." Gabriel gently tried to pull Sam's hands away. Sam didn't seem to hear him. "Come on, Sammich. I don't want you hurting yourself." Gabriel whispered gently as he tried to pry his hands away. "It's okay, tell me what happened." Gabriel managed to pull Sam's hands away from his head. Sam sat up, his teary, tired eyes meeting Gabriel's gold ones.

"I messed up, Gabe… There was a question and I panicked, I forgot everything we revised, I had a panic attack in the hall. The examiners had to take me outside." Sam sniffed. "That's it… I've blown it, Gabe."

"Hey, it's okay. Did you finish the exam?" Gabriel asked, still holding Sam's hands. Sam nodded.

"They gave me extra time at the end to make up for the time I lost." Sam muttered.

"There. You've still got a chance." Gabriel smiled. "Did you answer all the questions?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded again, sniffing. Gabriel pulled Sam close, running a hand through Sam's hair.

"You'll be fine. You've tried so hard. You've been revising like a crazy person." Gabriel smiled. Sam laughed slightly. "You don't have to revise anymore. That's a good thing, right? You get to take a break until you get your results." Gabriel pointed out.

"Yeah. You're right." Sam wiped his eyes. "Thanks, Gabe."

"No problem. Now, we gonna get ready to see Dean-o?" Gabriel asked. Sam nodded.

Sam watched Gabriel's expression as he knocked on Dean's door.

"You okay? You look nervous." Sam told him. Gabriel shrugged.

"I'm fine." Gabriel assured him.

"Hey bitch." Dean laughed as he opened the door.

"Hey jerk." Sam chuckled.

"Dean is not a jerk." A voice came from behind Dean. Dean moved to the side, revealing an Angel with black hair, blue eyes and black wings. Gabriel tried to avoid looking at him.

"Of course he's not." Sam smiled. "It's a family joke. You must be Castiel." Gabriel's heart sunk. No... Anyone but him...

"Yes. You must... be Sam." Castiel struggled over his words. "You... are a slave?" Castiel asked. It took Gabriel a moment to realise Castiel was talking to him. Gabriel swallowed nervously.

"Ha! Don't think so, kiddo." Gabriel winked, trying not to show how he really felt. "Used to be, till Sasquatch here played the knight in shining armour." Gabriel smirked, leaning against Sam a little.

"Come on in, sit down and I'll get everyone a coke." Dean smiled, letting everyone inside and shutting the door. "Castiel's just started speaking again, so don't push him." Dean warned and walked over to Castiel.

"They're not gonna hurt you. Sure, Gabriel's a bit hyper active but they're good kids. You can go and talk to them." Sam smiled as he watched his brother, who spoke to Castiel delicately, as if words could break the Angel.

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel nodded. Dean left the room and Castiel sat beside a Gabriel on the couch. Gabriel held his breath. The feeling of Castiel's presence made him uneasy. Sam sat in the arm chair, oblivious to Gabriel's feelings of awkwardness. Gabriel sensed Castiel was nervous, so he tried to start a conversation.

"I hope Dean is as good as Sam." Gabriel smiled.

"This is as serious as he's ever been." Sam chuckled. Castiel smiled a little, which just made Gabriel feel worse.

"Your wings…" Gabriel indicated to Castiel's visible wings, the feathers ruffled slightly and the majority of the feathers missing. "They don't look too healthy, and neither do you."

"I would… rather not talk about it…" Castiel sighed. Gabriel knew Castiel had had it hard. Oh, how he knew.

"Hey, that's fine." Gabriel replied, looking down.

"Speaking of wings… Where are yours?" Castiel asked. Gabriel noticed his wings were invisible.

"Oh, they're there, kiddo." Gabriel smiled. "Gigantor found a spell to hide my wings so I look human. No collar plus no wings equals assumed human." Gabriel laughed.

"I'll email Dean the spell. I know he'll want to use it." Sam intervened.

"Thank you." Castiel nodded.

"Seriously, kiddo. The Winchesters will treat you well." Gabriel put an arm around Castiel's shoulders. You shouldn't be doing this, Gabriel. You're gonna hurt him. "Take this for example, Sam picked me over his girlfriend."

"That's... because he loves you." Castiel tilted his head. Gabriel paled and Sam shrank down in his chair. No one noticed Dean at the door frame.

"What?" Gabriel was sure he'd heard that wrong. Sam sank down further. No one should be able to tell that quickly that he loved Gabriel.

"Sam. I assume he loved his girlfriend a lot?" Castiel asked.

"More than I've seen anyone love anything." Gabriel nodded. It was true. Sam had been so happy with Jess.

"And he picked you… which means he loves you more… than he loved her." Castiel looked from Gabriel to Sam, then back to Gabriel. Gabriel turned to Sam. Maybe there was hope...

"This true, Sasquatch?" He asked. Gabriel watched as Sam's cheeks burned red. Sam tried to look anywhere except at Gabriel.

"Yeah..." Sam muttered. Gabriel and Sam didn't say anything for a few seconds. Gabriel was secretly overjoyed. Sam was nervous as Hell.

"I'm sorry... I did not mean to ruin your relationship..." Castiel looked at the ground. Gabriel smiled.

"Who says you ruined it?" Gabriel asked as he walked over to Sam over to Sam, sitting on his lap and taking Sam's head in his hands, kissing him quickly, almost delicately, just to be sure.

Sam's heart pounded as he felt Gabriel pull away. He needed more. He wrapped his arms around Gabriel and pulled him in for another kiss, this one far more passionate.

"Nice work, Cas!" Dean laughed as he walked into the room. That was all Sam heard Dean say. He was too busy kissing Gabriel to care what Dean and Castiel were saying. He'd waited for this moment for so long. He'd dreamed of this moment.

Gabriel couldn't believe this was happening. This had to be a dream. This was another dream. They were still kissing. Gabriel's thoughts were everywhere. Scattered. Couldn't think straight. Still kissing. God, it felt amazing.

Sam and Gabriel pulled away, both panting for breath.

"Whoa..." Gabriel smiled, resting his head on Sam's shoulder while breathing heavily. Sam rest his head against Gabriel's.

"You said it." Sam chuckled. "You have no idea how long I wanted to do that."

"Not as long as me." Gabriel smirked. "Why didn't we see this?" Gabriel chuckled against Sam's shoulder.

"We did." Sam smiled. Gabriel knew Sam was right. They had seen it.

"Yeah." Gabriel agreed. "So, Hey Jude?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah, this is why I changed her to him." Sam chuckled. Gabriel laughed, lifting his head up.

"Dean? You're crying..." That caught Sam's attention. Sam looked over at Dean worriedly. "Dean?" Castiel looked confused. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Cas. I'm better than fine." Dean assured him.

"Hey, Cas?" Sam asked, remembering something. "Me and Dean spoke on the phone, and I told him I'd bring something over for you." Sam stood and walked over to Castiel, holding out an iPhone in his hand. "I got a new phone last week, so you can have this one." Sam handed him the phone.

"You... You trust me with this?" Castiel asked. Sam smiled sadly as how much Castiel reminded him of Gabriel when he first found him.

"It's your phone now, Cas. You can do what you like." Sam smiled. Castiel stood and hugged Sam, who patted Castiel's back awkwardly.

"Thank you." Castiel smiled, looking down at the phone as he pulled away.

"No problem." Sam chuckled.

"Hey, I'll help you put music and apps on there later. Hope you like AC/DC." Dean smiled, wrapping an arm around Castiel's shoulders.

"I do not understand that reference." Castiel tilted his head and looked confused.

"Of course you don't, buddy. Trust me. You'll fall in love with music." Dean smiled.

"Dean, Me and Gabe haven't had lunch yet, so we need to go get some. Do you want to come?" Sam asked.

"Actually, me and Cas haven't had lunch either, but I think we'll stay here. Castiel isn't too good with the whole 'going outside' thing." Dean linked his arm with Castiel, just to keep Castiel close to him. Sam smiled at the scene. "Oh, and Sammy? You wouldn't have any money I could borrow?"

"Sure, What'd you do with yours?" Sam asked, getting his wallet out his pocket.

"I got jumped." Dean muttered.

"You what?! Are you okay?!" Sam panicked, looking Dean over.

"I'm fine. Cas found me before I died." Dean laughed. Gabriel watched as Castiel trembled slightly.

"Dean, this isn't funny. Castiel's worried about you, just look at him!" Gabriel indicated to the Angel. Dean turned to Castiel, attempting to calm the Angel.

"Damn! I'm sorry, Cas. I didn't mean it. I was joking." Dean whispered as Sam handed him the money.

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean smiled.

"Alright then, we'll see you soon." Sam waved. "Bye, Castiel."

"Dean-o will take great care of you." Gabriel winked. "Maybe you two should grow a pair and admit it." Gabriel added. Sam hummed and nodded in agreement. Dean stuck a finger up. "Bye kiddos." Gabriel smirked

"Bye." Cas and Dean waved as Sam and Gabriel walked out, shutting the door.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how gay do you think they are?" Sam asked Gabriel on the walk home. Gabriel smirked.

"11." Gabriel answered. Sam burst into laughter.

"I gotta say, I owe Castiel, big time." Sam smiled.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Gabriel asked. Sam smirked and took Gabriel's hand, pulling him along as he ran. "Sam, where're we going in such a rush?" Gabriel laughed. Sam pulled Gabriel into an ally, pushing his Angel against the wall and kissing him passionately, groaning slightly as he kissed his Angel desperately.

"God Sammy, you just can't... wait t-hmpf... Till we get home." Gabriel smirked as he kissed Sam just as desperately. Sam smiled.

"Mine. My Angel." Sam growled, moving down to kiss Gabriel's neck.

"S-Sam? N-not there..." Gabriel gripped Sam's arms. Sam stopped.

"Sorry... You okay?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded.

"Shut up and kiss me." Gabriel smirked.

"Gladly." Sam chuckled before pulling Gabriel close and kissing him again, just as desperate as last time.

They eventually made it home, both looking flushed and their hair in ruffled messes.

"God you're a good kisser." Sam sighed happily as he strolled into the kitchen.

"Good, because you're a disaster kisser." Gabriel smirked.

"I am not!" Sam chuckled.

"Prove it." Gabriel smirked. Sam laughed and wrapped his arms around Gabriel's waist and kissing him passionately, yet gently. Gabriel moaned as Sam pulled away.

"You're perfect, Sammich." Gabriel smiled.

"I know." Sam chuckled. Gabriel laughed and kissed Sam. "You're perfect too, Gabe." Sam whispered. "So damn perfect." Sam placed his hands on Gabriel's hips. Gabriel's breath hitched and Sam immediately moved his hands away.

"Sorry…"

"'s fine. You've wanted this for a long time, huh?" Gabriel grinned.

"Too long." Sam muttered, nuzzling his head into Gabriel's neck. "I can do this, right?" Sam asked.

"Uh-huh." Gabriel smiled, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck. "Why did we wait so long?"

"I don't know, but it's the worst mistake I ever made." Sam smirked, lifting his head and looking at Gabriel.

"You can say that again." Gabriel grinned as he kissed Sam's lips again. Sam smiled.

"Why would I when I can carry on kissing you?" Sam asked flirtatiously,

"Good point." Gabriel chuckled. Sam's lips connected with Gabriel's yet again. They separated when they finally needed to breathe. "I gotta learn to hold my breath longer…" Gabriel panted.

"You and me both." Sam chuckled breathlessly. "I gotta go upstairs and get the laptop for the spell. I promised I'd send it to Dean."

"Alright." Gabriel smiled. Sam kissed Gabriel's forehead before moving past and running upstairs. Gabriel walked into the lounge, putting his olive cat on the table. He heard Sam running down the stairs when he suddenly felt dizzy. He pressed his palm against his forehead, his head making everything seem louder. Sam stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Gabriel didn't notice. His eyes wouldn't focus and his ears rang.

"Gabe?" Gabriel couldn't hear Sam calling his name in concern. He stumbled backwards, oblivious to Sam, who hurriedly put the laptop on the table and ran over to him. "Gabe?!" Sam cried as he gripped Gabriel's shoulders. Gabriel locked eyes for a moment before he fell forward, his eyes closing and his body going limp. "Whoa whoa whoa, Gabe?!" Sam lowered Gabriel on the ground, placing two fingers to the unconscious Angel's neck. He was alive, that was good.

"You're still not bloody eating, are you?" Sam muttered as he picked Gabriel up, bridal style, and gently lay him down on the sofa. Sam knelt beside the sofa, brushing a stray hair from Gabriel's face. "What am I gonna do with you?"


	14. Chapter 14

Gabriel stirred about 4 hours after he collapsed. Sam, who was sat in the armchair watching the Angel, immediately stood and knelt down beside him.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked, placing a hand on Gabriel's shoulder to keep him down. Gabriel looked confused.

"What happened?" Gabriel blinked.

"You fainted." Sam told him. Gabriel nodded. "You ever fainted before?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded.

"Yeah, a few times after punishments." Gabriel muttered. Feeling bad for bringing up the subject, Sam kissed Gabriel's forehead.

"You're safe here." Sam reminded him. Gabriel nodded. "You know why you fainted?"

"Um… I'm tired?"

"No."

"We kissed too much?"

"Gabe…"

"I'm not eating… I know." Gabriel whispered. "Am I in trouble?" A sigh passed Sam's lips.

"No, no you're not. I just… You need to know what you're doing, it… It's not healthy." Sam brushed Gabriel's hair back. "I care about you, Gabe…"

"I know… I just-"

"Gabe, you are perfect the way you are. You don't need to be skinnier, you don't need to punish yourself if you do something wrong, which you haven't, and you don't need to change anything. I love you the way you are. That's why I fell in love with you; because you're Gabriel. You're candy obsessed, hyper, joker Gabriel." Sam ran a hand through Gabriel's hair. "You don't need to change."

"I love you too." Gabriel suddenly found Sam's shirt very interesting. Sam kissed Gabriel's forehead again and stood, walking into the kitchen. Gabriel groaned when he knew what was happening and curled up on his side, his face buried in the cushions of the sofa. Sam came back with Gabriel's candy jar and a plate of toast, rolling his eyes when he saw Gabriel had his back to him.

"I know you like this stuff, Gabe." Sam placed the jar and plate on the table. "Gabriel, come on, turn around."

"Don't want to." Gabriel muttered.

"Gabriel, please." Sam begged. Gabriel didn't reply. "Gabe… Please, eat something…" Sam's voice broke. Gabriel turned his head to look at Sam, who was sat on the armchair with his head in his hands.

"Sam…?" Sam looked up, revealing tear filled eyes and tear tracks down his face. Gabriel sat up. "Hey, d-don't cry. Look, I'm eating." Gabriel reached over and picked up a piece of toast before taking a big bite. "I'm eating, see? Don't cry…"

"I'm not." Sam smiled, wiping his eyes and cheeks. He looked perfectly fine.

"You were pretending to cry to make me eat?" Gabriel asked. Sam chuckled.

"It's an old trick I used to play when Dean was looking after me as a kid. I almost always got what I wanted." Sam explained.

"You're a dick." Gabriel smirked.

"It got you to eat though." Sam pointed out. Gabriel shrugged, putting the rest of his toast in his mouth. "Eat the rest of the toast."

"Sam!" Gabriel groaned.

"You don't wanna make me cry again, do you?" Sam asked.

"You're evil…" Gabriel muttered, eating another piece of toast.

Later that night, the two of them were sat on the sofa. Gabriel was half asleep against Sam's chest as Sam ran a hand through the Angel's hair soothingly.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Hmm." Gabriel hummed against Sam's chest.

"Is that yes or no?" Sam asked.

"Hmm."

"You wanna go to sleep?" Sam asked.

"Hmm."

"Right, come on." Sam smirked, shifting so he was laid down on the sofa with Gabriel on top of him. Gabriel didn't say anything this time, just rest his head on Sam's chest. Sam smiled as he wrapped his arms around the Angel, holding him close.

"I gotta e-mail Dean a sec." Sam muttered as he pulled out his iPhone.

"I bet they kissed…" Gabriel mumbled. Sam chuckled. "I'll tell him you said that." Sam smirked as he finished the email. After he sent it, he lay back down and pulled Gabriel close.

Sam was suddenly woken, not having noticed he had fallen asleep, by his phone ringing. He rubbed his eyes as he fumbled for the phone in his pocket.

"Sam Winchester." Sam yawned as Gabriel stirred on his chest.

_"Hey gay bitch."_ Dean laughed.

"Hey gay jerk." Sam replied groggily. Gabriel yawned and blinked several times. "How's you and Castiel?"

_"We're good... Very good. Gabriel was right."_

"Oh, so you two...?"

_"Yep." _Sam cover the phone with his hand.

"Dean and Cas kissed." Sam told the Angel.

"Knew it." Gabriel yawned again. Sam moved his hand away.

"We all knew it was gonna happen."

_"Yeah, thanks for the spell."_

"No problem. How's Cas?" Sam asked.

_"He's not so good..."_ Dean sighed. Sam sat up.

"Wait, what do you mean 'not so good?'" Sam asked. Now it was Gabriel's turn to sit up.

_"He had a nightmare and I saw who his master was."_ Dean explained.

"You know who did that to him?! Who was it, Dean?" Sam was wide awake now, as was Gabriel.

_"It... It was Ruby, Sam..." _Dean's voice broke._ "It was fucking Ruby who lives not too far away who has been abusing Castiel since I saved him. No wonder he was so terrified of her..."_

"Hey, Dean. It's gonna be okay. You just need to calm down. Me and Gabe will come over as soon as we can and we'll talk about how we're going to deal with her, okay?" Sam stood and helped Gabriel to stand.

_"Thank you, Sammy." _There was a slight pause. _"Thanks, Cas." _Sam smiled as he realised Castiel must have been comforting Dean.

_"Say hi to Gabriel for me, Sam."_ Castiel called down the phone.

"I will. Bye guys."

_"Bye Sam."_ Dean hung up.

"Cas says hello." Sam told Gabriel. "And we gotta get over to their house. Dean found out Castiel's Master is his neighbour, Ruby. You won't know her. She's always been nice to me… I can't imagine her abusing Angels." Sam began to ramble as he made his way upstairs to change. Gabriel shivered slightly before following Sam.

Sam and Gabriel ran down the road as fast as they could to Dean's house.

"Sam, the front door's open." Gabriel pointed out. Sam nodded.

"This isn't good." Sam whispered as the approached the front door, just in time to see a blonde girl ram a knife through Castiel's wing and into the wall. Sam held Gabriel back and waited until the girl had moved out of sight. "Gabe, help Cas. I'm gonna knock her out." Sam told him. Gabriel nodded and immediately ran to Castiel's side.

"Hey lil' Cassie…" Gabriel whispered as he removed the blade. Castiel whimpered. "Shh, it's okay… It's gonna be okay." Gabriel smiled sadly as he lowered the Angel to the floor, holding him in his lap and putting pressure on the wound.

Gabriel heard a clang and looked up, just in time to see a male body fall to the floor. Ruby stood in shock while Sam stood there with a frying pan above Lucifer, who was picking himself up off the floor. Dean ran over to Gabriel and Castiel.

"Thank you." Dean gasped, taking Castiel from Gabriel's arms. "Cas? Stay awake, okay? I'm sorry, Cas. It'll be okay." Dean whispered as Castiel rest his head against Dean's shoulder. Gabriel walked over to Ruby and Lucifer, grabbing both there foreheads and in a flash of gold, the two collapsed.

"They're not dead." Gabriel growled.

"They will be when I'm through with them!" Dean snarled, running a hand through Castiel's hair.

"Gabe? What... What was that?" Sam asked.

"Magic, kiddo." Gabriel smirked, as he went to place a hand on Castiel's forehead.

"No! You are NOT doing that shazam on him!" Dean pulled Castiel closer protectively. Gabriel raised his hands in defence.

"Hey, I'm going to heal him." He assured them. Dean eyed him carefully as Gabriel touched Castiel's forehead. Castiel groaned as a golden light flowed from Gabriel's fingers to Castiel's forehead. The golden light flowed through Castiel's veins, healing whatever skin it touched. Gabriel moved his hand away and Castiel clung to Dean.

"Thank you…" Castiel gasped.

"No problem." Gabriel smiled. Sam threw him a bitchface.

"Okay, so you know how Angels have to have their powers stripped?" Gabriel asked. Sam nodded. "Not me." Gabriel smiled.

"You mean, you still have your powers?" Dean asked.

"Yep. When Sam found me, my previous owner had thrown me out, so I went to the forest. You know, the one near here?" Dean and Sam nodded. "Well, my owner wanted to use my powers rather than get rid of them, so I still have them."

"I thought angels weren't allowed to keep their powers for any reason." Sam intervened.

"You thought wrong, kiddo." Gabriel smiled. "So, what shall we do about Ruby and her brother?"

"Brother?!" Dean and Sam exclaimed at the same time.

"Wait, how do you know that he's her brother?" Sam asked. Gabriel sighed.

"Their father, Crowley, was my previous owner."


	15. Chapter 15

"Wait, Crowley? As in, slave trader Crowley?!" Sam exclaimed as he handcuffed Ruby's wrist to a radiator.

"That's the one, kiddo." Gabriel smiled sadly, and Sam could see Gabriel really didn't want to talk about it.

"Hey, come here." Sam pulled Gabriel close, holding Gabriel close.

"He used my powers to sell weaker Angels." Gabriel broke down, no longer trying to hold back his tears. "He bought weak Angels and used me to heal them so they were stronger and then he'd sell them again for a large profit." Sam pulled away and wiped the tears from Gabriel's cheeks. Dean took the opportunity to handcuffed Lucifer's wrist to the other end of the radiator. Gabriel choked back a sob. He had tried to forget. He'd tried to ignore the nightmares. Now it was all spilling out.

"Shh. It's okay." Sam smiled. "He's never gonna lay a finger on you again. Not him and not his kids."

"They're not touching you either, Cas." Dean kissed the top of his angel's head.

"I was with Crowley when he bought Cassie." Gabriel turned to Castiel. "He was in a really bad shape. He and his past owners, before Ruby, were involved in a car accident, and he was the only survivor. I went with Crowley to buy the next Angel, who happened to be Cassie." Gabriel smiled weakly, something that wasn't very Gabriel at all. "He won't remember me. He was semi-conscious the whole time and I was gone by the time he woke."

"Why were you tossed out? What happened?" Dean asked.

"I disobeyed." Gabriel looked at the ground. "I refused to heal Cassie…"

"Hold on. You _refused _to heal him?" Dean growled, stepping forward. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel protectively.

"You don't understand! Cassie would have been sold on for a profit. God know what the next owners would have done to him." Gabriel clutched at Sam's arms, which were still wrapped around him. "I couldn't do that to Angels anymore!"

"Yeah, can't have been worse than what _they _did to him!" Dean shouted.

"Dean… He didn't know they'd keep me instead." Castiel stood up for Gabriel. "Crowley gave me to Ruby and Lucifer to 'take care of me'. Ruby was the one who designed and gave the punishments. I'd stay in Lucifer's room for the nights."

"The reason you tied yourself to the bed?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded. Gabriel didn't want to question it.

"Crowley told me if I disobeyed, he'd punish me." Gabriel sighed. "Turns out he wasn't _physically _going to punish me. No, he slapped me, whipped my back and threw me out." Sam clenched his jaw and his hands made fists. "As my punishment, he swore to make Cassie's life a misery, and I blamed myself every day." Gabriel looked over to Castiel. "I'm sorry…" Gabriel couldn't bear to look Castiel in the eyes.

"It's okay." Castiel moved forward and Sam released his Angel. Castiel gently pulled Gabriel into an embrace, Gabriel gripping his trench coat tightly and shaking slightly. "I understand. I don't blame you."

"Thank you, little Cassie." Gabriel sniffed. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you. You didn't deserve that."

"I don't like this." Sam muttered to Dean. "He never told me any of this. This is so out of character for him."

"Hey, let him have his moment." Dean whispered.

"I usually have to give that advice." Sam smiled sadly. Sam watched as Gabriel clung to Castiel, whispering a string of apologies as Castiel comforted him. Castiel pulled away, whispering something to Gabriel, who laughed slightly. When a moan came from the other side of the room, everyone looked over and saw Ruby waking up.

Ruby groaned as she sat up, holding her head. When her vision cleared, she saw Gabriel standing above her, Sam to one side of him, Dean and Castiel on the other. Castiel clung to the fabric of Dean's jacket. She jumped up with a growl, only to be pulled down again. Her wrist was handcuffed to the radiator on the wall with Lucifer handcuffed on the other end. Dean stepped forward and leant down in front of Ruby, grabbing her chin to make her look at him.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!" Dean growled.

"My father will kill you." Ruby spat. Dean pushed her away.

"Gabriel? What should we do with them?" Dean asked, walking over to Cas and holding his hand. Gabriel shrugged, turning to Sam. Sam shook his head. "Great! So we capture the dicks and now we dunno what to do with them!"

"I have an idea…"Castiel spoke up.

"Don't you dare, you stupid bastard!" Ruby snarled, which woke Lucifer.

"What the hell?" he growled, looking up at Gabriel. "Oh, it's you."

"Cas? What was your idea?" Dean asked.

"I don't know if we should…" Castiel looked at the ground.

"Cas! This is your chance! You can get back at them for everything they did to you!" Dean smiled encouragingly. "Tell us."

"Dean… I don't think you should encourage this…" Sam muttered.

"Now that you know what happened to Gabriel, what do you wanna do to Crowley?" Dean asked.

"I want to kill him with my bare hands." Sam replied. Hell, he'd do more than kill Crowley if he ever saw him. He'd make his death slow.

"Right, so let's get _these_ bastards while they're here!" Dean exclaimed. Sam nodded.

"Alright, Cas? What's the idea?" Sam looked to Castiel.

"Shock collar…" Castiel thought for a moment. "And a knife for what he did to Gabriel."

"Sure. I'll go buy some collars and you find a knife." Dean turned to Sam. "I'll be 5 minutes." Dean told him as he walked out the door. Gabriel went and found the knife from the kitchen, placing it on the table for Dean when he returned. Sam kept an eye on Gabriel.

"I don't want to watch this…" Castiel decided.

"I'll sit in your room with you if you want." Gabriel offered.

"I'd like that. Thank you." Castiel nodded.

"Hey, Gabe?" Sam walked over. "Can… can I see?" Sam asked. Gabriel felt his heart beat faster, but nodded, turning around so Sam could look at his back. Sam cautiously pulled up the Angels shirt and gasped. Gabriel's back was covered in scars, all presumably caused by the whip. Gabriel eyes grew watery and he whimpered, a tear flowing down his face. Castiel noticed and walked round to look. When he saw the scars, he immediately moved away, clinging to Gabriel's arm and closing his eyes.

"Hey, it's okay, little Cassie." Gabriel smiled, hugging Castiel. Sam pulled Gabriel's shirt down again. Gabriel knew what was coming. Sam would see him as imperfect, then he'd leave him.

"It wasn't just once. He did that regularly, didn't he?" Sam asked Gabriel, who was still hugging Castiel. No one noticed when Dean walked through the door.

"Yeah… he did." Gabriel sighed as Castiel pulled away. "I'm okay now. I have my family." Gabriel smiled, giving Castiel a noogie. Castiel smiled.

"Did I miss something?" Dean asked, making himself known. "Because I swear getting a smile from Cas is harder than climbing Mount Everest."

"Sam'll tell you, if he wants." Gabriel smiled. "I'm gonna take Cassie up to his room. He doesn't wanna see this."

"Sure thing." Dean smiled. "I'm gonna make them pay, Cas. I promise."

"Me too, Gabe. They're gonna regret ever touching you."

"I know. Thanks Sammich." Gabriel smiled sadly. "Come on, little Cassie." Gabriel threw an arm over the younger Angel's shoulders. "The adults need some alone time." Just as he and Castiel were about to leave the room, Gabriel turned to the Angel. "Hey, why don't you go up to your room, Cassie? I'll be up in a minute." Castiel nodded and moved upstairs. Gabriel walked over to Dean.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. Gabriel handed Dean a vile with some clear liquid in.

"I didn't want Cassie to see it." Gabriel smiled. "Look, a shock collars gonna do nothing to them, and a knife is just ordinary. This is a corrosive acid."

"You want us to splash this over the knife wounds?" Dean asked.

"No." Gabriel scowled. "I want you to inject it into their blood."

"Woah..." Dean smiled. "Nice one!"

"Thank you. Now, I'm gonna sit with little Cassie. You two 'enjoy' yourselves." Gabriel smirked and left the room.

"Hell yes I will." Dean smiled.

"You and me both." Sam chuckled.

"Hey, little Cassie." Gabriel smiled as he sat down beside the young angel.

"What took you so long?" Castiel asked.

"Just explaining to Dean about what happened while he was out." Gabriel lied. "M&Ms?" He asked, summoning two bags of said sweets and dropping one on Castiel's lap.

"I don't know what they are..." Castiel admitted, picking the packet up and eyeing it suspiciously before opening it.

"I'm not surprised." Gabriel muttered under his breath so Castiel couldn't hear him. "They're like, chocolate heaven. They're chocolate with a nut in the middle, and they are amazing." Gabriel laughed, shoving a handful in his mouth. Castiel put one in his mouth, smiling once he'd swallowed it, pulling another out the packet.

"They're really good." Castiel nodded. Gabriel smiled back.

"Our father will kill you!" Ruby growled desperately. Sam watched as Dean knelt down besides Ruby with the collar,

"We'll start easy. The shock collar, the knife, then the acid." Dean attached the collar around Ruby's neck.

"I researched angels." Sam butt in. "They're stronger than humans. One, Castiel would be dead if he was a human, and most definitely Gabriel too. And two, the shock collars will have a worse effect on humans because we're weaker."

"Good job, Sammy. You do Lucifer and I'll do Ruby?" Sam glared at Lucifer. If Lucifer had sexually abused Castiel, no doubt Gabriel was involved with him.

"Sure thing." Sam replied darkly as Dean activated Ruby's shock collar, clearly unable to wait any longer.

Gabriel tensed as he heard screaming from the room downstairs. He turned to Castiel, who was munching quite happily on the M&Ms, apparently not hearing the chaos.

"Hey, have you got any music on that phone of yours?" Gabriel asked, pointing to the iPhone with the headphones wrapped around on Castiel's bedside. Castiel nodded, handing the iPhone to Gabriel, who scrolled through Castiel's playlist quickly. The screaming would only get louder, so he had to work fast to hide it from Castiel. He picked a song, Candy by Robbie Williams and gave one headphone to Castiel, listening to the other.

"I love this song." Gabriel smiled. After a few moments, he sat up. "Hey, I know a trick. You wanna see?" Gabriel carried on trying to distract Castiel. Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

"Okay." Castiel nodded.

"Watch this!" Gabriel laughed, taking his head phone out and standing in front of Castiel with an M&M in his hand. He threw the M&M in the air, catching it in his mouth. He threw his arms up in victory. Castiel smiled. Gabriel thought back to the time when he was recovering from slavery with Sam when Sam had taught him how to throw skittles in the air and catch them in his mouth. Now he was teaching Castiel.

"Come on! You try!" Gabriel laughed. Castiel picked an M&M, not bothering to stand, and threw it in the air, catching it successfully in his mouth. He burst into laughter and looked at Gabriel, who laughed too.

"I caught mine first time too." Gabriel chuckled.

"Have you missed before?" Castiel asked as he attempted to throw another M&M, missing it this time.

"Actually… I don't think I have." Gabriel smirked.

Meanwhile downstairs, Sam watched as Dean turned off Ruby's collar.

"We're not getting anywhere, Sam." Dean exasperated. Sam turned off Lucifer's collar.

"So, what now?" Sam asked. Dean placed a knife in Sam's hand before walking over to the kitchen to find another knife.

"We give them Hell." Dean growled, Walking over to Ruby and holding the knife up to her neck.

"I should take your voice, just like you did to Cas!" Dean snarled.

"And I should slash your back, like your dad did to Gabe!" Sam growled.

"You know, Sammy? Nothing's stopping us. Maybe we should." Dean smirked. Sam nodded. He thought back to how scared Gabriel had been before he'd opened up, how it was Crowley who made Gabriel too scared to come home after 3 hours in the rain, who made him cry when he did anything wrong, who made him feel the need to punish himself.

He hated Crowley for what he'd done to Gabriel. He'd groomed him roughly while he was tied up and gagged, he'd forced him to use his powers to sell abused Angels for profit, he'd punished him for anything he did, he'd made him sleep chained up in a basement. Sam couldn't think about it anymore.

"I'm gonna make you pay." Sam promised. Sam was going to make Lucifer pay for what Crowley did.

Gabriel noticed it had gone quiet downstairs. That wasn't good… that meant they were moving on. Gabriel decided to try and distract the younger Angel.

"Cassie! Watch this!" Gabriel smirked as he clicked his fingers, making a UFO sherbet sweet appear out of thin air and fly around the room, spinning and whizzing around.

"This is amazing!" Castiel laughed, his headphones still in his ears. The young Angel's eyes grew wide in amazement. "You're so fun, Gabriel."

"Aww. You're the little brother I never had, little Cassie." Gabriel pulled the younger Angel into a comfortable embrace. He pulled away, only to hear the screaming starting again. _It's getting worse_, Gabriel thought. He pulled Castiel into another hug, putting his hands over the young Angel's ears.

"What-?" Castiel tried to move away, but Gabriel held him close.

"Shhh. Just... Don't." Gabriel whispered. "Just listen to your music."

"Bastard!" Lucifer snarled as Dean drew the dagger across Ruby's throat. Ruby howled in pain.

"Serves you right, you bitch!" Dean shouted over the screams. Sam had decided to slash Lucifer's front, to cause him more pain.

Sam jabbed the knife a good depth into Lucifer's skin. Lucifer groaned, but didn't make any other sound. Sam, desperate to hear Lucifer scream, dragged the knife, painfully slow, down Lucifer's front, twisting it once he had finished. This earned him the scream he wanted. Sam smiled, repeating the process again.


	16. Chapter 16

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" Gabriel asked, still hugging Castiel. He knew when they started using the acid, the screams would only get louder. Castiel pulled away from their embrace. "I know a park not far from here." Gabriel added.

"But my wings..." Castiel indicated by flapping them slightly. "Dean hasn't hidden them."

"I can do that." Gabriel smiled, and began speaking in a different language, which sounded like Latin. Castiel looked over his shoulder and saw his wings had vanished.

"Thank you!" Castiel smiled, throwing his arms around Gabriel.

"Geez, kiddo! 3 hugs in 3 minutes! New record for me." Gabriel smirked. Castiel stepped back and poked his tongue out. "Keep your headphones in." Gabriel smiled, taking Castiel's phone from his pocket and turning up the volume. Then, he picked a song.

"Here. Demons is a good song." Gabriel took Castiel by the hand and led him down the hall, down the stairs and sent him to the back door so he couldn't see the mess the Winchesters were bound to have made. Gabriel walked into the lounge and over to Sam and Dean.

"I'm going to take Castiel to the park." Gabriel told them. "I don't think he should... You know... Be here..." Gabriel muttered. Sam looked up and smiled at how protective Gabriel was being about Castiel.

"Thank you." Dean smiled. "You better keep an eye in him." He warned.

"I will." Gabriel assured him as he turned to leave.

"Gabe?" Sam spoke up. Gabriel turned around. "You gonna be okay outside on your own?" Sam asked.

"Sammich, I'll be fine." Gabriel smiled mischievously. Sam walked over and kissed him.

"Stay safe, okay?" A look of concern was clearly visible on Sam's face.

"I'll do my best, Sasquatch." Gabriel looked Sam up and down. "Blood looks good on you, Sammich. Makes you look badass."

"I am badass." Sam chuckled.

"Yes, you are. I'll be back soon." Gabriel assured him. "I'll be fine."

"Alright. See you later, Gabe." Sam kissed Gabriel again, more passionate this time. Gabriel smiled as he pulled away.

"See ya, Sammy." Gabriel waved to Dean and found Castiel at the back door. "You okay, Cassie?" Gabriel asked, throwing an arm around the younger Angel's shoulders. Castiel nodded. "Great! Let's go to the park." Gabriel literally skipped through the door.

"Are you always this excited about everything?" Castiel asked, taking one headphone out and letting it hang uselessly. Gabriel smiled.

"I am now. Hell, you should have seen me before I was the excited, sugar obsessed Angel I am today!" Gabriel laughed as he walked with Castiel down the road.

"What were you like back then?" Castiel asked. Gabriel looked down.

"I'd rather not tell my own backstory, kiddo… Sammy will probably tell you." Gabriel smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean-"

"Hey, don't apologise. You're just curious." Gabriel chuckled. "That's more than I did in my first few months with Sam. Ah, the park's just through here." Gabriel told him, pointing to a gate a few meters away.

"I'm glad you didn't heal me." Castiel muttered.

"Whoa, hold up there, kiddo." Gabriel stopped Castiel just next to the gate. "I never want to hear those words come out your mouth again." Gabriel told him softly.

"Gabriel, you don't understand. It's because you didn't heal me that I'm free now. You helped give me freedom." Castiel told him.

"You were tortured because of me." Gabriel reminded him.

"I was, yes, but without that, I wouldn't have been bought by Dean. It was that torture which led me to my freedom." Castiel tilted his head. "You still believe you are to blame."

"Of course I do, Cassie. It's not easy, knowing that I've gotten you hurt." Gabriel sighed.

"You didn't know they'd keep me." Castiel reminded him.

"Let's just… this is supposed to be a happy trip to the park. We can talk about this another time, okay?" Gabriel smiled, walking through the gate.

"Alright." Castiel smiled back, following Gabriel through the gate. Gabriel led Castiel over to the fountain, sitting down on a nearby bench. Castiel sat beside him and took the other headphone out. It wasn't long before Gabriel began to mojo candy out of mid-air, a bag of Maltesers falling in his lap.

"Do you eat anything that doesn't have sugar in?" Castiel asked Gabriel, wrapping his headphones around his iPhone and pocketing it.

"Nope." Gabriel grinned, making another bag for Castiel. "Sugar is an Earth delicacy, and… well, I hadn't had sugar before Sam, so I'm making the most of it."

"You know, Sam won't leave you or abandon you. Dean promised to help me, his brother should help you. Sam loves you." Castiel smiled.

"He sure does. As much as Dean loves you."

Neither Angel noticed the figure in the bushes.

"Sammy, you do the honours first?" Dean smirked, handing his brother a needle filled with a small amount of acid.

"Gladly." Sam smirked. Lucifer struggled slightly as Sam jabbed the needle into his arm. For a few seconds, nothing happened, and Sam felt a little cheated, but when Lucifer began squirming and screaming in pain, Sam smiled. Dean laughed, filling the needle with more acid before walking over to Ruby and injecting her. The two siblings were howling soon enough.

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"I'm great." Sam told him, crossing his arms. "After what they did to Gabriel and Castiel, they deserve what they get."

"Damn straight."

"When can we go home?" Castiel asked, fidgeting with his coat strap, obviously bored. They'd been out for a while now.

"When Sam texts me." Gabriel forced a smile. Castiel wasn't the only one who was bored.

"Okay." Castiel nodded and looked down for a moment. After a moment, he spoke. "Gabe?" Castiel looked up and met Gabriel's eyes. "Thank you, for taking care of me today, for protecting me."

"It's no problem, little Cassie." Gabriel stood. "You wanna walk with me? There's a duck pond a little way from here."

"Sure." Castiel smiled, standing. As they were walking down the path towards the pond, Gabriel stopped in his tracks, his expression changing to panic. He reached out a hand for Castiel to grab, which the Angel did.

"Cassie… listen to me _very_ carefully... Something's going to happen, and I _need_ you to run." Gabriel tried to ignore how frightened Castiel looked. "Run as fast as you can until you get back to the house. Don't look back. I'll be right behind you. Once you're there, shut the door. Lock it. Don't wait for me. Got it?"

"Gabriel-"

"Got it?!" Gabriel asked again.

"Yes." Castiel nodded.

"Go. Go now." Gabriel pushed Castiel away. Castiel stumbled, never taking his gaze off Gabriel. "Go!" Castiel turned and began running down the path they'd come down. The figure that had been watching them jumped out of the bushes and ran after the young Angel. Gabriel tripped the man using his powers, causing the man to turn on him instead. Gabriel turned to run the opposite direction, only to run into a muscular man.

"C-Crowley..." Gabriel stammered.

"Hello, Gabriel." Crowley spat the name like it was poison. Gabriel did a double take when he saw Castiel at the park entrance, watching the scene, unable to leave Gabriel.

"Castiel! Run!"

The man who had been chasing Castiel grabbed Gabriel from behind, covering his mouth with his hand. Gabriel struggled and tried to call out, wincing when the man injected him with a sedative.

"What do we do about the other one?" The man asked as Gabriel slowly felt sleepy. Gabriel mumbled nonsense behind the man's hand.

"We leave him. He'll come to us." Crowley smirked.

_It's a trap!_ Gabriel realised, flapping his wings weakly in a failed attempt to get away before he lost consciousness.

Dean grinned as Ruby squirmed, trying her hardest not to scream anymore due to the knife wounds on her throat. Both she and Lucifer had tears running down their faces. Sam glared daggers at Lucifer, who had given up trying not to scream a while ago and was slumped against the radiator, panting heavily.

"Dean!" Castiel cried, tears running down his face, as he ran through the door, slamming it shut and locking it like Gabriel had told him. "Dean!"

"Hey. Hey, what's wrong?" Dean asked softly, bringing the crying Angel into his arms before he saw the state of Ruby and Lucifer. Dean looked around before pulling Castiel away slightly. "Cas? Where's Gabriel?" Sam looked up when he heard his Angel was missing, moving closer to Dean and Castiel. _Oh God… where is he? Please be okay…_

"He saved me..." Castiel sobbed. "It's my fault." Sam's heart skipped a beat. _Please don't be dead. Please, God, don't be dead._

"Hey, whatever happened, it was _not_ your fault. Where's Gabriel?" Dean asked again.

"C-Crowley captured him..."

"No…" Sam gasped. "H-he… no…" Sam dropped the knife he was holding in shock and fell to his knees, shaking his head, not wanting to believe Gabriel had been captured.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean growled. Castiel sobbed into Dean's shoulder.

"Told you our dad would get back at you!" Ruby snarled. "He's gonna _kill _him!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sam roared as he stood and stormed over to her, slapping her in the face.

"We'll find him. We will. We have to." Dean assured both his brother and his Angel.

"It's my fault… he was protecting me…" Castiel muttered, pulling away from Dean. "I don't deserve to be standing here."

"No, Cas..." Dean whispered, taking Castiel head in his hands. Sam

"Something tells me he would have saved you anyway, even if he hadn't been told to." Sam spoke up, walking over and placing a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "He sees you like a little brother."

"We'll save him." Dean assured them.


	17. Chapter 17

**(****_What's the word, Cas?_**** Okay, a friend of mine (I hope you're feeling better) struggles to see Gabriel being tortured, so I'm gonna put -GTS- at the beginning and -EGTS- at the end of the torture scenes for her, but not at the scene describing his injuries, as that's needed for the storyline.)**

When Gabriel regained consciousness, he immediately wished he hadn't. He was in the punishment chamber Crowley used when he or one of the traded Angels disobeyed. They would have been brought down here and tortured.

"Wakey wakey, Gabriel."Crowley sneered from the other side of the room. Then, Gabriel realised the position he was in. He was sat on the floor chained to a wall. Memories of the times Crowley chained him up every night. Gabriel looked up, watching as Crowley prepared a shock collar on the other side of the room. "You've been very tricky to get hold of."

"Usually, when you toss someone out, you don't go chasing after them." Gabriel sneered, rattling the chains slightly, as if testing them.

"Yes, well. Usually, people don't kidnap and torture my children for the sake of two pieces of shit." Crowley retorted. Gabriel sank down, looking away. "This is a very special shock collar." Crowley smirked. "I made it myself." He added as he lowered the collar in front of Gabriel. Gabriel looked up nervously, taking in every detail. The collar was lined with a blade all around the inside. Gabriel's breath hitched. I'm gonna offer you to the Winchesters for my children."Crowley continued. "If they refuse, the collar gets tighter, and will slowly slit your throat. Also, you won't be able to use your powers."Crowley showed Gabriel the Enochian wardings. Gabriel tried to hide his tremor. "They don't get the key until I have what I want."

"Something tells me you're not gonna stop at your children." Gabriel growled, looking away again.

"You're right."Crowley smiled. "Gold star for you! No, I'm gonna get my kids back, then I'm gonna take your precious Cassie and I'm going to do so much more to him than my kids ever did."

"No!"Gabriel choked and snapped his head up, struggling against the bonds. "No! Cassie did nothing wrong!"

"He's my slave!" Crowley growled, attaching the collar around Gabriel's neck. Gabriel's heart raced as he tried not to panic.

"Not anymore!" Gabriel snarled. Crowley resisted the urge to kill Gabriel. No. I need him. Crowley remembered.

"I get Castiel, or you die."

"Kill me then."Gabriel replied immediately, sitting forward and gripping the chains. "You are never hurting Cassie again. You'll have to kill me."

"Alright. I'll kill you, and then I'll do the same to Sam." Gabriel flinched at Sam's name. "And if they still refuse, I'll kill him."

"No..." Gabriel whimpered.

"And I'll do the same to Dean until it's just Castiel. Then, I'll have him anyway."Crowley smiled.

"No…"Gabriel whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek. "No!"

"Yes."Crowley smirked. "Let's go now, but first… Let's have some fun."

**-GTS-**

The threat wasn't enough to catch Gabriel's attention. The thought that there was no way out of the situation overwhelmed him. The fact that _Sam_ was involved now... Gabriel didn't try to stop crying.

"Now now, Gabriel. If you're gonna keep making a racket I'm gonna have to gag you." Crowley smirked as he cleaned a knife with a cloth, indicating with his head to where a roll of duct tape sat on the table. Gabriel couldn't hold back the whimper. Sam wasn't here. He wasn't here to tell him it would be okay, to protect him and hold him close, and he could feel himself losing control. Gabriel choked back a sob, which caught Crowley's attention.

"Alright then, we'll do this the hard way." Crowley smirked, picking up the roll of duct tape and moving closer to Gabriel.

"N-no! Please!" Gabriel couldn't hold back anymore as his mind told him he was a slave. _Sam… Think of Sam…_

"Too late, Gabriel." Crowley snarled as he ripped a strip of duct tape off, pressing it over Gabriel's mouth. Crowley listened to Gabriel's muffled sobs for a while. "Ah, reminds me of the good times we shared, don't you think Gabriel?" Crowley sneered as he walked over to the table, picking up the knife. "I've missed this. Have you missed this?" Crowley grinned. Gabriel didn't reply, _couldn't_ reply. "Of course you did." Crowley muttered, pressing the knife against Gabriel's cheek, making it bleed a little. Gabriel tried to focus his breathing, whimpering through the tape.

"You remember how useless you were, right?" Crowley asked, dropping the knife and backhanding the Angel's face, his ring tearing the skin on Gabriel's forehead. "Remember all the trouble you caused when you wouldn't heal Castiel?" Crowley threw a punch, and another, and another. "It's your fault I'm after Castiel in the first place." Crowley snarled, picking the knife up again and ramming it into the air next to Gabriel. Gabriel screamed through the tape as his wings flickered into visibility. Crowley smiled as he tore the knife out. Gabriel whimpered.

"You agree this is fun, yes?" Crowley chuckled darkly, grabbing a handful of feathers and ripping them out. Gabriel sobbed, wishing Sam would arrive to free him and protect him. _Sam… Help me…Please…_ Gabriel moaned as Crowley ripped several more feathers from his wings.

"Now, we should take you to see your precious Sammy. We'll see how much he loves you when he turns Castiel over to me." Crowley growled as he tore the tape roughly from Gabriel's mouth, causing his bottom lip to bleed. Gabriel kept quiet, having nothing to say apart from the occasional sob and whimper.

**-EGTS-**

"We have no idea how to find him." Sam muttered, beside himself with worry, as he paced the room. He, Dean and Cas had been sat on the sofa for the past half an hour trying to formulate a plan.

"Well, we have his kids. Maybe he'll come here?" Dean shrugged. Sam sat down on the sofa, holding head in his hands.

"I want Gabriel…" Castiel muttered. "I'm sorry…"

"Hey," Dean pulled Castiel close. "We told you, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is." Ruby shouted. Sam looked up and watched as Dean stood abruptly, grabbing a knife from the coffee table, walking over to Ruby and holding the blade against her already bleeding neck.

"Remind me again why I shouldn't kill you!" Dean growled.

"Because my dad will kill your Angel." Ruby smirked. Dean backed away.

"Oh, yes." A voice appeared from behind, causing everyone to turn to the door. Sam stood abruptly. "I will kill your Angel."

"Crowley!" Sam growled. "Where's Gabriel?!"

"Calm down, Sammy boy." Crowley smirked. "He's here." Crowley reached behind the door and pulled Gabriel into view, shoving his to his knees on the floor.

"Gabe!" Sam gasped, unable to move. The Angel had a large bruise around one eye, a split lip, a cut on his forehead and the collar around his neck. His wings were visible again, but they were torn and bleeding, reminding Sam of the time he'd found Gabriel in the forest. Dean pulled Castiel into a hug.

"Hey, kiddo." Gabriel smiled weakly. Sam met Gabriel's eyes, silently telling him it would be okay.

"Now, I want my kids." Crowley looked behind the Winchesters at Ruby and Lucifer. "Now."

**-GTS-**

"No." Dean growled. Crowley tilted his head, tutting slightly and pulling a remote from his pocket. Gabriel felt his heart beat faster, closing his eyes as he knew what was going to happen now. Sam noticed Gabriel flinch and close his eyes.

"Gabe…? What-" Sam was cut off by Gabriel screaming. Sam stood in shock, tears threatening to fall, while Dean covered Castiel's ears. When the screaming died down to heavy panting, Crowley explained.

"There is a blade in this collar. You do as I say or I will tighten this collar and he will die, slowly." Crowley sneered. Sam looked at Gabriel, who was shaking on the floor with tears streaming down his face, occasionally whimpering.

**-EGTS-**

"What do you want?" Sam asked, never taking his eyes off his Angel.

"My kids." Crowley smirked. Sam motioned for Dean to help him un-cuff Ruby and Lucifer. Once they were free, they moved behind Crowley.

"Alright, give me Gabriel." Sam ordered. Crowley picked up the angel and threw him at Sam, who caught him in his arms and held him close.

"Hey, it's okay. I got you. I got you." Sam soothed the Angel, caressing his check and running a hand through his golden hair. He pulled Gabriel away to look the sobbing Angel in the eyes, holding Gabriel's head in his hands. "It's okay. I got you."

"Sam…" Gabriel whispered, leaning into Sam's touch. "Sam…"

"I'm here." Sam pulled him close again, cradling him as he sobbed.

"There's something else I want." Crowley smirked, interrupting the two. "And you won't get the remote to release the collar until I get it."

"What?" Sam asked

"I want Castiel."


	18. Chapter 18

"No flipping way!" Dean snarled.

"Yes." Castiel said, stepping forward, pushing past Dean. Gabriel shook his head frantically against Sam's chest.

"Cas!" Dean pulled Castiel back by the arm. "No." Gabriel stood, turning to look at Castiel and shaking his head. He'd die before Crowley got his hands on Castiel again… _but Sam…_

"Sam?" Castiel turned to Sam. Sam wouldn't let Gabriel die. He would say yes, then he would go with Crowley. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel.

"I'm not saying no. But I'm not saying yes." Sam muttered, hugging Gabriel close. Sam didn't know what to do. He couldn't let Gabriel die… but he wouldn't damn Castiel to Crowley.

"If he doesn't come with me, I'll kill Gabriel." Crowley snarled. Gabriel shut his eyes. Dean held Castiel against his chest. Everyone was at a loss of what to do. "Alright then. You'd better say goodbye to Gabriel." Sam felt his heart beat faster as he held Gabriel tighter. Gabriel closed his eyes.

"No!" Castiel suddenly cried, pulling away from Dean and launching himself at Crowley. Ruby and Lucifer jumped in to help their father, but Dean tackled Ruby. Sam released Gabriel and slammed Lucifer into the wall. Castiel grabbed Crowley's arm and twisted it behind his back, taking the remote from Crowley's hand and throwing it across the room to Gabriel. Gabriel picked it up, releasing himself from the collar.

Castiel did a double take when he saw a thick red line around Gabriel's neck. Gabriel leant against the wall, sliding down it and gasping for air. While Castiel was distracted, Crowley saw his chance and grabbed Castiel, pulling him down on the floor and pulling a knife from his pocket. The slave trader was suddenly grabbed around the neck and pulled off Castiel, who saw Gabriel pull Crowley up by the neck and slam his hand on the slave trader's forehead. Crowley cried out and disappeared. Everyone stopped fighting and looked at Gabriel.

"Where is he?!" Ruby growled. Gabriel panted and pointed upstairs. Ruby and Lucifer wasted no time running up the stairs into Castiel's bedroom, where Crowley was unconscious on the floor. Gabriel ran after them, shutting the door and sealing it shut with his powers. He went back downstairs and pulled Castiel into his arms, hugging the younger Angel tight while Sam phoned the police.

"Gabriel?" Castiel pulled away. Gabriel looked at Castiel, his eyes welled with tears. "Can you say anything?"

"Yeah…" Gabriel rasped. "Just… Hurts…" Gabriel smiled weakly, pulling Castiel into another desperate embrace. Castiel hugged him back, but reached his fingers up to trace the bloodied line around Gabriel's neck, praying for a way to heal it. Castiel gasped in shock as the part of the wounds disappeared as he touched it. Curious, Castiel traced the entire line, the blood disappearing as his fingers ran over it.

"Cassie…" Gabriel gasped, bringing his hands to his neck to feel for blood or pain, only to find none. "How…?"

"I'm not sure…" Castiel admitted. "Does it still hurt?"

"No. It feels great." Gabriel smiled. "I'm a little shaken but-"

"Hello? It's the police." An officer pounded at the front door.

"Ah, come on, Sammy. Let's arrest these bastards." Dean smirked.

While Sam and Dean helped the policemen arrest the slave traders, Gabriel and Castiel sat on the sofa. Gabriel had Castiel in a tight embrace and Castiel held onto Gabriel's arm.

"You shouldn't have done that." Castiel broke the silence. "You shouldn't have told me to leave you." Gabriel looked at the younger Angel.

"I'm not letting you anywhere near Crowley or his kids ever again. Big bro Gabe will make sure of that." Gabriel smiled. "You're the closest thing I have to family, apart from Sam, but you… you're just innocent and I feel responsible for you." Gabriel admitted. "I don't want them to hurt you again."

"Thank you… I would like you to be my big brother." Castiel tightened his grip on Gabriel's arm. "But I don't want you getting hurt to protecting me."

"Is it me, or have we turned into a chick flick movie?" Gabriel chuckled.

"Probably." Castiel smiled. "Would you like some candy?"

"Of course!" Gabriel smirked. Castiel went to stand and fetch some sweets from the kitchen when he felt Gabriel tighten his grip on his arm. Castiel looked at Gabriel in concern and confusion. "I'm not ready to let you out my sight…" Gabriel muttered.

"Okay." Castiel smiled. Gabriel clung onto the young Angel's arm as Castiel sat down again. Then, he summoned two large packets of skittles, handing one to Castiel.

"These are the best." Gabriel smirked, opening his packet and eating and throwing a sweet in the air, catching it in his mouth.

"I prefer you when you're being yourself." Castiel told him.

A few hours later, after the policemen had shoved Crowley and his kids out the door and sworn that the Winchesters would never see them again, the four of them sat out in the garden. They'd decided it would be best for everyone to try and forget what had happened, so they sat outside with a picnic for dinner. There were pies, burgers, sweets, crisps, ice-cream; not an average picnic, but they weren't the most average people.

Everyone sat on the floor talking, Castiel resting against Dean's chest, Gabriel lying on the floor with his hands behind his head, Sam with a bowl of ice-cream in his lap, hardly ever taking his eyes off Gabriel. Castiel reached over and pulled Gabriel's arm until he could hold his hand. Gabriel looked over at Castiel, smiling in thanks.

Sam and Gabriel left about an hour later. The walk home had been rather awkward. Sam didn't want to bring up what Gabriel had just gone through, and Gabriel seemed embarrassed for some reason. When Sam and Gabriel arrived home, they both silently went upstairs and got ready for bed, despite how early it was. Gabriel went in Sam's room, like he did every night now. Sam watched as Gabriel sat down on the bed, his eyes glazed over. Without warning, Gabriel choked back a sob. Sam quickly ran round to him and pulled the Angel into his arms.

"Gabe…"

"He tortured me, Sam…" Gabriel whimpered.

"I know… Show me. Show me what he did." Sam whispered. Gabriel nodded and placed two fingers on Sam's forehead. Sam closed his eyes and saw everything through Gabriel's eyes as it happened, hearing what he was thinking at the time. Seconds later, Sam gasped and pulled away. Gabriel looked up at him, unsure if he'd done something wrong.

"Did I-"

"No. No, you didn't do anything wrong." Sam assured him, kissing his forehead.

"He said he'd kill you if you didn't turn Cassie over." Gabriel whispered. "I… I didn't know what to do…"

"It's alright now." Sam pulled Gabriel close, laying him down gently on the bed before cradling him close. "We'll talk about it tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay…" Gabriel nodded. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Sam's heart skipped a beat. This was the first time Gabriel had said those three words. Sam smiled and held him tighter.

"I love you too, Gabe."


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm sorry I haven't written for a while. With the modern slavery going on and my prompts on Tumblr, it's just hard to write at the moment. Plus, I have a migraine, which isn't helping at all. I'm gonna start writing the Sequel soon. Hope you enjoy:**

**TW: Nightmares and Self-Image**

_"__Master, please… No!"_

_"__You're pathetic, Gabriel."_

_"__Please! I can be better! I can!" *Slap*_

_"__You should be at your best already. It appears you need more training. More punishment."_

_"__No… Anything but that… Please…"_

_"__What do you want today? Whip or bedroom?"_

_"__Master…" *Slap*_

_"__Pick or I'll pick for you."_

_"__Whip…"_

_"__Bedroom it is then."_

_"__No… Master!" *Slap*_

_"__You didn't say 'Whip, Master', therefore, bedroom."_

_"__No… No!"_

"No!" Gabriel cried as he shot up, breathing heavily and in a cold sweat. Arms immediately wrapped around him. "No! No, please!" Gabriel tried to struggle.

"Gabe, it's Sam. You're safe, I promise." _Sam… It's Sam. _

"Sam?"

"Yeah, it's Sam." Sam assured him, running his hands over Gabriel's arms.

"Hi, Sam."

"Hi, Gabe." Sam smiled. The nightmares often made Gabriel confused and childlike, Sam had found, so he knew never to ask what the dream was about because Gabriel would suddenly become very distressed.

"What time is it?" Gabriel asked. Sam looked over.

"Nearly 3:45." Sam replied. "You wanna get up?"

"I don't wanna sleep."

"That's okay. We can watch a movie and stuff, yeah?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Come on." Sam smiled, sliding out of bed and holding his hands out for Gabriel to take. After helping Gabriel up, he helped Gabriel downstairs and sat him down on the sofa. "I'm going to get your candy jar, okay? What film do you want?"

"The one about the Gods and the evil guy with the souls and stuff."

"Hercules?" Sam asked.

"That one." Gabriel nodded.

"Of course. Hold on a sec, okay?" Sam told him.

"Okay." Gabriel sat quietly on the sofa while Sam went to get the candy jar. He also got a glass of water for Gabriel and a bag of popcorn before putting it all down on the table in front of the sofa. Gabriel watched as Sam moved across the room and opened the DVD cupboard, which was about the same size as Sam. Gabriel noticed something. "Have those hats always been up there?" Sam looked up. On the top shelf in the cupboard, there was a dark brown cowboy hat and a police hat.

"Yeah. Jess used to like dressing up. That's how we met, at a fancy dress party." Sam smiled, pulling out the DVD. "I think the police hat would look great on you." Sam chuckled, retrieving the hats and dropping the police cap on Gabriel's head.

"You're under arrest." Gabriel smirked, making a gun with his hands. Sam laughed, holding his has up in surrender. The child-like behaviour would last a few hours after a nightmare; Sam knew this. He always played along, not wanting to scare Gabriel, especially after the nightmare and what had happened the day before.

"I am? For what reason?"

"Not wearing a hat."

"Well, how long is my sentence?" Sam smirked.

"Um… 3 years."

"Okay, Officer, there's a problem there. You see, I have this really cute and amazing boyfriend and I promised him I'd stay with him forever and keep him safe so… 3 years isn't very good there. Is there anything else?" Sam smiled. Gabriel blushed.

"You could wear a hat. Then I wouldn't be able to arrest you for not wearing one." Gabriel shrugged. Sam put the stetson in his hand on his head.

"Will you drop the charges now, Officer? I want to go and hug my boyfriend." Sam smiled. Gabriel nodded.

"Okay. You're free to go."

"Thank goodness." Sam chuckled and took the hat off Gabriel's head. "Gabe! You'll never guess what happened! I nearly got arrested for not wearing a hat, but he let me go." Sam sat beside Gabriel on the sofa and pulled him in for a hug. Gabriel giggled. "How're you feeling?" Sam asked.

"I'm okay." Gabriel smiled, resting his head on Sam's shoulder. "You didn't put the DVD in."

"Oops. I'll do that now, 'kay?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded, moving so that Sam could stand up. Sam quickly put the DVD in and stood, holding the front of the hat on his head. "It's in."

"Stay like that!" Gabriel suddenly shouted, jumping up and running up the stairs. Sam laughed, but did as instructed. Gabriel came back with his phone. Sam had bought him an iPhone a few weeks after Jess sent him to the shop, so Gabriel could call if anything happened. Gabriel held the phone up to take a photo. "Look serious." Gabriel smiled. Sam did the most serious face he could muster and Gabriel took the photo.

"You like the cowboy hat then?" Sam chuckled as Gabriel showed him the photo. Sam sat beside Gabriel, taking the hat off and putting it aside. Sam took the phone. "I think there's an app on here where you can make wanted posters." Sam smiled as he looked. Gabriel took the remote for the TV and played the movie.

"Hey, look." Sam sniggered, showing Gabriel the phone. The screen showed a wanted poster that said "Wanted: Dead or Alive" with the photo Gabriel had just taken at the top. Gabriel giggled.

"You look like an outlaw." Gabriel smiled.

"I have some photos of you on here. Let's see what we can do." Sam smirked. Gabriel watched as Sam selected a photo.

"I'm not wearing a hat." Gabriel looked up. Sam smiled.

"They have hat stickers, look." Sam smiled as he put a cartoon hat on the photo.

"I don't look as good as you." Gabriel muttered. Sam frowned.

"Don't say that." Sam wrapped an arm around Gabriel's shoulders. "You look adorable. And do you know how hot it was when you beat those bullies a few weeks ago? I had to stop myself kissing you there and then!" Sam chuckled. Gabriel nodded, not saying anything, just staring blankly at the phone. "I don't like this poster." Sam sighed, crossing out "Dead" on the poster so it said "Wanted: Alive". Gabriel smiled slightly. Sam began typing something and crossed out "Wanted". When he finished, he showed Gabriel.

"Needed: Alive. 3 If you find my Gabe, please bring him back."

"I love you, you know that?" Sam asked, kissing the top of Gabriel's head.

"I know." Gabriel nodded. "I love you too."


End file.
